41 días
by Pola28
Summary: Rachel no había sabido nada de ella hace años y ahora se la encuentra en la situación que nunca hubiera imaginado. Para variar la vida se encarga de juntarlas en un viaje de 41 días de ¿Amor? ¿Venganza? ¿Desamor? ¿Confusión? ¿Patrañas varias?
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** "Glee" y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, (No sé quién es exactamente), de la cadena de televisión que la trasmite(No sé que cadena la trasmite) y de los responsables de la serie(tampoco sé quienes son). Con este fic no gano ni un brillo alguno (más bien diría que perderé un poco de normalidad en mi vida) y su propósito es únicamente divertirme un poco y sacarme tanta hueá que tengo en la cabeza. Ah y entretener alguna que otra persona =)

Este es mi primer fanfic y lo más probable que sea el único ya que no soy de escribir ni de gramática ni de ortografía. Con suerte soy informática y lo lindo maravilloso es que ni me gusta. Lamentablemente la idea me vino de un sueño (Si, sé que sueña trillado) y quise adaptarla con una de mis personajes favoritos. Así que me disculpo de antemano por la mala redacción y lo que sea. Espero que se pueda entender y que disfruten tanto como yo.

Aclaro que es una historia Faberry y

Sin más patrañas que decir. les dejo 41 días

* * *

**Capítulo 1.-**

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos un día sábado en el bar "De la esquina". Esto ya era como una tradición desde que llegue a New York, y ya habían pasado casi 4 años que vine a la gran ciudad. A lo largo de estos años he conocido y reconocido a las mejores personas de mí vida. Mi mejor amigo sigue siendo Kurt y aunque todavía me cuesta creerlo, Santana también tiene ese título. Estos años habíamos cambiado mucho. Sobre todo Santana aunque nunca lo quisiera reconocer, para ella siempre sería la "Bitch Santana"."De la esquina" era unos de sus bares. Si, Santana había logrado una gran fortuna al ganar unos de los casos más difíciles del país, y ahora era una gran abogada empresaria con varios locales tanto como dentro de New york y fuera. Kurt se había casado hace un año atrás con Blaine y ellos habían producido algunas obras en Broadway donde muchas veces me hicieron protagonistas de sus proyectos. Yo cumplí mi sueño, triunfe en las tablas de Broadway y ahora estoy siguiendo el camino de la televisión. No me quejo, me ha ido bastante bien por lo menos estos años.

En fin, eran las 6 de la tarde. Blaine y Kurt se había ido hace un rato, y yo me encontraba dando apoyo moral a lo lejos a Jenny. Jenny era una de esas amigas fieles que si tú le pides que saltes del 4piso, ella lo hace solo porque tú lo dices. Si, lo sé raro pero era de esas amigas que te apoyan en todas. Si te querías emborrachar, ella llegaba con el tequila. Si querías viajar por todo el país, Ella era la que te decía ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Es de las amigas que te apoyan en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. La que siempre está ahí cuando quieres llorar o simplemente para pasar el rato. Una de mis amigas más leales que ahora se encontraba esperando a su chica misteriosa.

Jenny llevaba saliendo casi 6 meses con esta chica y sinceramente la traía realmente mal de la cabeza. Llevaban una relación tormentosa entre amor y desastres desde el inicio. Según Jenny fue amor a primera vista y lo mejor que era correspondido pero según yo, no todo era tan lindo como dice. Esta chica estaba loca y ya me tenía bastante molesta con su actitud. Buscaba a Jenny cuando quería, después desparecía como si nada, mi amiga se destruía llorando y después la perla regresaba a la semana o al mes y volvían a lo mismo.

Ahora tendrían una cita para aclarar su situación y dirán ¿Porqué la llamo misteriosa? Porque para mí era la primera vez que vería en persona a la desgraciada que hacía sufrir a mi amiga. Jenny realmente se había esmerado a que no me la cruzará.

Suena la campanilla de la puerta principal en el bar y automáticamente mis ojos se desvían a la persona que acaba de entrar. Oh dios mío, no lo puedo creer. Lucy Quinn Fabray mejor conocida como Quinn, la chica más popular y malvada del alumnado de la escuela William McKinley. Reina de todas las clases y pasillos de la escuela. La persona que más odie en mi adolescencia y la que me hizo la vida imposible en la secundaria. Allí estaba parada en la entrada del bar. Con sus lentes de aviador, con un toque de rebeldía en su cabello, un vestido floreado y un bolso colgando en uno de sus hombros. Única en su clase.

Se saca sus lentes en cámara lenta o no sé si yo la estoy viendo así. Creo que sigue teniendo ese efecto que paraliza cuando llega algún lugar. Estoy totalmente sorprendida. Han pasado casi 5 años que no sabía y nadie sabía nada de ella. Se retiró de la escuela un año antes de graduarse.

Se rumoreaba por los pasillos en ese tiempo que se había ido a Londres a estudiar, otros decían que había fallecido, otros decían que se había vuelto monja cosa que lo dudo ya que nuestra rivalidad siempre había sido por chicos y no veía a Quinn Fabray sin un chico a su lado, otros decían que se encontraba en la cárcel por matar a sus padres y miles de cosas más pero solo eran eso. Rumores. Nadie confirmo ninguna historia y ya eran casi 5 años desde esa vez y nadie sabía nada de la bruja malvada del McKinley, y ahora como si nada estaba acá. Justo en este bar.

Se acercó a unas de las mesas que estaban cerca de la puerta, mirando con cuidado hacia todos los lados. Como queriendo ubicar a alguien. No puedo negar que sigue siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba. Despreocupada pero tan radiante como siempre con su vestido y sus ojos color avellana que todavía te pueden robarte el aliento. ¡OH MIERDA! ¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA! ¡OH MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡HIJADE! ESTA SALUDANDO A JENNY. ¡OH MIERDA! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! Es que… es que oh ¿Por qué?- Me agarré la cabeza para poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.-

Quinn Fabray es… era… es la chica misteriosa de Jenny. La novia maravillosa que le ha dado sus mejores momentos, los mejores orgasmos según mi amiga que ahora sabiendo eso me deja con más traumas de los que tenía. Quinn Fabray era la mujer que tenía a mi amiga cagada de amor hasta la punta de los pies. Quinn Fabray era la mujer que le daba vida y mataba sobre la misma a mi amiga. Levanto la vista y allí esta ella con Jenny teniendo una cita.

Es que Santana se muere. Es que Kurt se muere… es que creo que no podré sobrevivir con esto ¿já Quién hubiera imaginado que la capitana de las animadoras, la reina malvada, la religiosa modelo, la Barbie perfecta le gustarían las mujeres? Y bueno pensándolo bien, no podría decir mucho, todos hemos cambiado. Los años te van cambiando y adaptando a lo que realmente a lo que tienes que ser.

Lo sabré yo que me termine enamorando de una mujer apenas llegue a New york y ahora tengo una muy extraña relación de 3 años que no sé porque sigo volviendo a ella. Y es ahí donde caigo en cuenta que no puedo juzgar tanto a Jenny por querer estar con una persona como Quinn, si me relación no es la mejor de todas como para ser ejemplo.

_¿Rach? ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?_ – Salgo de mi trance y escucho que Charlotte trata de llamar mi atención. Charlotte es hermana menor de Jenny y si, es la chica que mantengo una relación de hace 3 años. Obviamente no seguidos por que hemos terminado como 8 veces, hemos estado con otras personas un tiempo, nos aburrimos y volvemos a estar juntas.

_¿Eh? Ah, sí perfecta._ - Le digo no muy convencida.

_¿Es por Jenny y Quinn que estas así?_ - Dice extrañada de mí reacción y obviamente de mí insistente mirada hacía Jenny y su acompañante.

_¿La conoces? ¿Conoces a la mujer misteriosa?_ - La miró ahora yo extrañada por su respuesta.

_Jajaja ¿Misteriosa Rach? Pero si eras la única que no la conocía_.- Me contesta sonriendo.

_¿Có… cómo que la única? ¿Todos la conocen? ¿Cómo…cuándo?_ – pregunto más confundida que hace un rato.

_Si, ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que encontraste a Jenny unos meses atrás tirada y desparramada cortando flores en su pieza, y para variar llorando?._

_Si, lo recuerdo._- Fui breve por qué fueron unas de los episodios depresivos más grandes que tuvo mi amiga y no era un tema muy agradable que recordar.

_Bueno tú te encontrabas visitando a tus padres y Jenny fue en búsqueda de Quinn donde al final tuvieron su pequeño recuerdo entre ellas. Las descubrí un día en el apartamento y me cayó super bien. Es bastante amable y agradable. Quinn pasaba todos los días a desayunar y a cenar con nosotras, muchas veces salimos todos en grupos con los demás chicos. –_ No me podía imaginar a Quinn agradable y amable pero seguía atenta al relato de mi chica- _Realmente creí que esta era la vez que les iba a resultar. Se veían muy felices y enamoradas pero unos días antes que llegarás. Quinn para variar volvió a desaparecer y lo demás lo sabes. Jenny no te quería dar más detalle esa vez porque no quiere que su mejor amiga odie más a su novia._

_Y claro que la odio. ¿A caso tu no? No sé porque estás tan tranquila. Esa la de ahí_ - Apunto hacia la mesa de Jenny- _ es la persona más desagradable y ha herido a TU hermana más de una vez– _La odiaba, odiaba a Quinn Fabray alias la perra misteriosa y ahora la odiaba con más razón porque ha sido la loca que ha jugado con mi amiga todo este tiempo y justo es la persona que fue mi peor pesadilla en la secundaria, la que hizo mi vida imposible.

_Se han juntando a arreglar su situación Rach, a lo mejor…._ – No pudo terminar la frase ya que sentimos gritos provenientes de la mesa de Jenny. Quise levantarme pero Charlie me sostuvo.

Jenny estaba gritando y Quinn solo tenía su cabeza agachada mirando sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa. Era la primera vez que la veía tan no sé ¿vulnerable? ¿Frágil? ¿Triste? Jenny le avienta el vaso de gaseosa que había ordenado y corre hacia mí. Lo único que atino es a pararme rápidamente y abrazarla sosteniendo su llanto.

_¡La odio Rach! ¡La odio! ¡Se acabó! Se acabó para siempre_ – Me dice sollozando mi amiga.

_Shhh tranquila, estoy contigo, tranquila.-_ Trato de calmarla subiendo y bajando mi mano por su espalda afirmándola más hacia mí.

Levanto la mirada y la dirijo hacia donde está Quinn. Nuestros ojos se encuentran. En su mirada hay confusión con algo de tristeza pero un brillo distinto que nunca lo vi en la escuela.

Creo que trata de ubicarse y saber quién está abrazando a la que ahora era su ex – novia. Ains dios, no puedo quitar su mirada en mí y mis malditos ojos no obedecen que dejen de mirar esos ojos color avellana que te absorben. Se levanta hacia nosotras y yo sigo firme sujetando a Jenny entre mis brazos.

_¿Berry?_ – Oh dios mío, Me reconoció. Se acuerda de mí.

_Quinn_ – Mi voz suena fría y firme pero no puedo pronunciar más nada. No me salen palabras. Sus ojos siguen conectados a los míos y no puedo reconocer si mi cuerpo tiembla por los movimientos de llanto que realiza Jenny junto a mi o por la presencia de la rubia que se encuentra frente a mi.

_Quinn es mejor que te vayas._ – La voz de Charlie nos hace pestañear a ambas sacándonos de ese extraño trance en que estábamos sumergidas pero aún así no apartamos nuestras miradas.- _Amor, llevemos a Jenny a casa._- Ahora dice mi chica dirigiendo sus palabras a mi persona.

Ella rompe el contacto con mis ojos y mira con sorpresa a Charlie.- _Lo siento_ – susurra bajando su cabeza y voltea hacia la salida del bar.

* * *

Continuará... lamentablemente para ustedes :D .. Así que muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. Si hay alguna critica, observación y/o idea espero que lo hagan amablemente o por lo menos con respeto. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Se encuentran correctamente en el 1er. Capítulo de la historia. Incluyendo las disculpas pertinentes sobre la redacción y ortografía. Si no queda claro, Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este material que figura en este sitio web está blablablablabla sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Volvimos al apartamento de las chicas. Charlie y yo nos encontrábamos en el sofá abrazadas mirando a Jenny caminar por toda la habitación.

_¡Quiero que sufra! ¡Que sufra todo lo que yo he sufrido! ¡La odio! ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de esa perra?_ – Gritaba Jenny de un lado para otro tirando ropa, cajas, peluches, armando y desordenando su cama.

Yo estaba apoyada en el pecho de Charlotte viendo la escena que se estaba presenciando. Charlotte con un brazo me abrazaba y con el otro mira su celular.

¡_Maldita egoísta! Lalala Creo que no funciono como quieres… yo no funciono con ultimátum ni con amenazas_ - Jenny trataba de imitar el tono de voz de Quinn. – _Maldita no te estaba poniendo nada, solo quería que dejarás de desaparecer maldita freak. Solo quería una respuesta en un margen de un tiempo._ Seguía gritando y sollozando Jenny.

_¡RACHEL!_ – Sentí el grito desesperado de mi amiga y trague saliva. Subí un poco mi cabeza para mirar a Charlie lo cual no despegaba su mirada de su celular.- _Te llaman_ – me dice riendo y soltándose de mí agarre y desapareciendo por la cocina.

_Cobarde_- Susurro mirando la puerta donde se fue mi chica.

Me levanto con algo de miedo. Jenny muchas veces era de temer y podía llegarte cualquier cosa en la cabeza cuando estaba de mal ánimo. Lo había comprobado con la plancha que me dejo con un huevo en mi cabeza casi por 3 semanas.

Me dirijo a la habitación de mi amiga. La veo sentada en el suelo llenas de fotos de Quinn. Tratando de romperlas. La verdad me siento un poco culpable con ella. ¿Cómo no averigüé antes quién estaba? Le habría ahorrado tantas cosas a mi amiga o por lo menos la hubiera preparado para este tipo de cosas. Conocí varios chicos pasar por lo mismos sin contar a Sam, Puck y Finn. Parece que los años no habían cambiado a la rubia, seguía siendo la misma bruja y perra malvada sin corazón que era en la escuela.

_Jenny_ – Susurré acercándome a ella despacio. Agarré su mano apretándola a mí. Su mirada triste y con lagrimas en sus ojos ahora me miraban.

_¡Rachel, quiero que sufra! ¡Quiero que sufra el mismo dolor que estoy sintiendo acá!_ – Apunta a su corazón-

_No lo hará amiga, porque eso_ – Ahora apunto su corazón – _ella lo perdió hace mucho tiempo. Siempre ha sido una infeliz que juega con las personas, manipuladora y despreciable persona._- Jenny me mira tratando de entender mis palabras. – _Yo conozco desde la secundaria a Quinn y fue la peor conmigo, la más cruel, el ser más maligno que he conocido en mí vida y si me hubieras dicho antes que esa perra era la "mujer maravilla" y le habría por lo menos pegado en las canillas._- Digo tratando de suavizar el ambiente. La veo sonreír por lo menos- _Pero en serio, si me hubieras permitido conocerla antes te hubiera advertido y la hubiera puesto en su lugar hace mucho tiempo._ Veo cómo se va calmando su pecho. Ya no llora pero sigue mirando las fotografías ya algunas rotas.

_No quiere estar conmigo Rachel. No puede estar conmigo que por favor la entienda que me amo pero no puede. Me dijo que necesita priorizar cosas que se le vienen más adelante._ –Trata de controlar sus lágrimas que tratan de salir nuevame_nte- Se enamoró de mi pero tiene que ver otro tipo de felicidad y por eso no puede estar conmigo . ¿Por qué mierda es están complicada? Solo dice que no puede ser lo yo quiero. NO LE PIDO NADA.-_ En un cambio bipolar sus ojos cambian - _Quiero que pague, por todo por lo que te hizo a ti y por lo que me hizo a mí. A mí nadie me deja. Lo sabes ¿cierto?_

_Shh shhh tranquila –_ Trato de calmarla. – _te aseguro que de alguna forma la vamos a ser pagar. Te lo aseguro_ – le digo levantándola del suelo y llevándola a la cama.

Pasaron los minutos o tal vez horas y Jenny ya dormía acurrucada en su cama. Me levanto con cuidado para no despertarla y me dirijo hacia la puerta pero antes miro hacia el suelo de la habitación. Allí siguen las fotografías rotas. Me acerco a ellas y las comienzo a levantar. Creo que tenerlas ahí no sería muy bueno cuando despierte Jenny.

Las recojo todas y salgo hacia la cocina donde escucho que esta Charlie hablando o susurrando algo más bien dicho.

_No, no ahora no puedo ir a tu casa. Esta Rachel aquí pero te prometo que en la semana te recompenso._- Oigo decir a Charlie quién me imagino que habla por teléfono, ya que me esta dando la espalda- Produzco una seudo-tos para avisar mi llegada.

_Si, si yo también hablamos. me tengo que ir, si, si, Ok. Bye_.- Termina por decir ya que se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba-

_¿Con quién hablabas?_ – Si, Charlie me engaña y lo sé hace bastante tiempo. Ya había dicho que nuestra relación era extraña. De hecho yo también la empecé a engañar después que me aburrí de esperar que nuestra relación cambiará.

El engaño de Charlie no es una novedad y realmente ahora ya no me importa tanto como antes lo hacía. Sé que está mal que sigamos juntas pero es lo más cercano al amor de pareja que tengo.

Estoy con ella porque realmente siento que la quiero y no podría estar con otra persona en este momento ¿La amo? Pensaba que sí, pero muchos me dicen que es baja de autoestima y costumbre en fin.

_¿Qué?_ – Se ve nerviosa – _ah, con nadie amor-_ me responde dándome la espalda.

_¿Si? entonces cariño tendrás que ir a un siquiatra. Me preocupas._ – Le dijo tratando de no irritarme y llevarlo por el humor.- Comienza a mover sus manos que me parecen que comienzan a sudar.

_¿Porqué cariño?_ - Me dice con su voz como si no quebrará un huevo y lo terrible que sé que los quiebra por docenas.

_¡Porque estas comenzando a hablar sola! ¿se te están yendo los enanitos al bosque? o ¿Son tus amigos imaginarios?_- Trato de que mi tono de voz no suene tan enojado.

_¡AAH! No, es que estaba hablando... mmmm estaba hablando con mi madre. Si, con mi madre._ – Dice saliendo del paso y sacando un botella de agua desde el refrigerador.

Tiro las fotografías en la isla de la cocina y me aferro a la orilla de esta.- _Basta Charlotte. No sigas por ahí_.- Le digo bajando la cabeza. Me molesta un poco que me trate como tonta.

Bajo mi cabeza y miró las fotografías que he tirado en el mueble de la cocina. La primera de ellas sale una Quinn muy sonriente mirando hacia la cámara y siento que mi estomago y mi pecho se revuelven un poco al ver las fotos.

Siento el aliento de Charlie atrás de mi nuca y automáticamente cierro mis ojos.

_¿Cariño crees que te miento?_ – Dice susurrando junto a mi oído y empezando a pegar languetazos a mí cuello. Unas de sus manos agarra mi pecho violentamente y lo aprieta lo cual me hace soltar un AUSH de dolor.

Sigo con mis ojos cerrados pero dándole acceso para que por favor paré con los langüetazos y besé como corresponde mi cuello. – _Uff así me gusta cariño_– Me dice apretándome contra la isla. Yo sigo con mis manos apretada en la orilla del mueble y con los ojos cerrados. Sigue apretando unos de mis pechos ahora con su mano dentro de mi camiseta.

No sé pero como que me cuesta excitarme un poco cuando sé que Charlie me está mintiendo y sobre todo cuando la combina con la torpeza bruta que tiene este momento. No me quejo de ella ya que durante la noche mejora notablemente pero con instrucciones bien específicas pero aun así me cuesta conseguir un ritmo con ella. Al principio pensé que me costaba por mi nula experiencia en esa área pero a medida de los años comprobé que como que mi calentamiento de motor no va por ese lado.

Sigo sintiendo como se desespera más y más detrás de mí. Mueve su pelvis frotándose con mi trasero y yo sigo sin agarrarle el ritmo. Me besa el cuello pero esta vez agacho un poco la cabeza para que cambie de lado y se apiade de mi.

Abro despacio mis ojos donde me encuentro con las fotografías de Quinn. Y mis pensamientos me llevan hace unas horas atrás en el bar. Su mirada a pesar de estar triste era hermosa. Sus ojos color avellanas que te hipnotizan, su piel tan blanca y maravillosa, esos labios tan rojos y suaves.

Por mi mente empiezan a mezclarse las fotografías con mi imaginación ¿Cómo sería tener esos labios junto a mi piel? ¿Cómo sería tocar su cuerpo? Recorrer cada punto de su cuerpo, investigar sus lunares, su espalda y su espectacular trasero ¿Cómo sería su lengua al recorrer mí cuerpo? Sigo mirando la fotografía e imaginándome ahora el cuerpo de Quinn junto al mío. Charlie sigue moviendo su pelvis en mi trasero y apretándome el pecho. Y yo sigo mirando las fotos sin despegarme de los ojos de Quinn. Imaginándome con su vestimenta de porrista y abriéndose lentamente para mi sintiendo su calor junto al mio ¡Oh no, oh Dios mío! Me estoy mojando como nunca y tendría que decir que mi novia está haciendo un buen trabajo detrás mío pero aunque sé que sonará feo esto mmmm Charlie me desconcentra.

Tomo la mano de Charlie y la obligo a que la meta dentro de mis pantalones.

_Oh si nena. Estas moj…_ -Trata de decirme pero la interrumpo

_¡SHHH y dame tu mano!_ - Le digo porque para variar no está tocando donde debiera.

Empiezo a guiar los dedos de Charlie para estimular mis partes más sensibles y al fin comienzo a soltar gemidos de placer. Sigo mirando las fotografías e imagino que los dedos que me están tocando son los de la chica rubia de la foto. Bizarro pero no puedo parar y ya no aguanto más. Guío unos de los dedos de mi novia dentro de mí. Necesito que me penetre, pero uno no es suficiente. Trato de que meta dos dedos y al fin me hace caso. Sigo imaginando que es Quinn la que me está penetrando con sus dedos y el placer que siento es tan grande que no puedo dejar de moverme en los dedos de quién me sostiene. Mojando su mano a más no poder.

Trato de que Charlie aumente el ritmo de su mano.- Oh Dios, me voy a correr en cosas de segundos. -Mis rodillas flaquean así que trato de apoyar mi cuerpo en la isla sin que Charlie saque su mano de mi pantalón. Al desparramar me hacia adelante esparzo las demás fotografías y me quedo viendo ahora una de cuerpo entero de la rubia y si decía que no podía estar más mojada, bueno era mentira porque ahora sé que puedo más. Ya no aguanto más y trato de que no se me escape el nombre de la persona que tengo en la cabeza. Aprieto mis labios siento que mi corazón esta como loco bombeando en mí pecho. Se me nubla la vista y el placer que siento no me permite razonar donde estamos. Suelto un grito desesperado y finalmente caigo totalmente rendida sobre la isla con mi novia encima de mi espalda.

_¡Wohau cariño! Nunca te había visto de esta forma. Me encanta tenerte así. Estas como nunca ¿Vamos a continuar a mí habitación?-_ Me dice ahora mi novia tratando de controlar su respiración-

Y la razón llega a mí como un balde de agua fría. Oh dios mío no. Perdí la cabeza y el sentimiento de culpa me empieza a pasar la cuenta.

Hice que mi novia me masturbará mientras veía fotografías de otra persona. de la persona que más odio en el mundo y que más encima es la insoportable ex – novia de mi mejor amiga. ¡OH MIERDA! Alejo a Charlie de mi espalda. Trato de cerrar mi cremallera y agarro las fotos colocándoles en mi pecho lo más rápido posible.

Miro directamente los ojos de Charlie y no puedo evitar que se me caigan unas lagrimas. Me mira confundida que obviamente es por mi actitud. Da un paso hacia mi y automáticamente doy uno hacia atrás. Sin poder decir nada cierro mis ojos - _Rachel-._ Susurra cerca mio. y no puedo.

Lo último que oigo a lo lejos es un grito frustrado de mi chica que ahora me ve correr...


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:  
**Se encuentran "correctamente" en el 1er. capítulo de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por los PM de buena onda. Se agradecen :D Este capítulo ha sido a la rápida así que espero que se pueda entender sino cualquier duda o algo me lo hacen saber. Saludos

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_Oh oh ajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja necesito aire ooh ohh _

_jajajajajajajajaja yisus craist jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja_

_ jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja aire aire uf uf_

_ jajajjajajajajjaja por favor, aire jajajjajajajajjajaj agua agua jajajaja.-_

_No veo que es lo gracioso_.- Digo con voz afligida.

_jajajajajajaja jajajajaj_ me muero _jajajajjajajajajajaja_- Seguía riendo la otra persona- _jajajajajjajajajaja_.

_¿Terminaste?-_ pregunte ya cansada de oír a Santana al otro lado del teléfono. Llevaba casi 5 minutos riéndose sin parar después de que le había comentado lo que paso con Charlie hace un rato atrás.

_jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajaj oh por dios jajajjaja es que ruedo jajajjajajajjajajajjaja ruedo en el suelo._

_¡SANTANA! Por favor._- le dije frustrada.

j_ajajajajajajajaja es que jajajaja es que… jajjaa es ajajaja no puedo jajajajajajajajaj me muero jajajjajajaja Ains mi estómago jajajjajajjajaja._- Sentía como se removía al otro lado de la línea.

_Cuando te calmes. ¡Me llamas!_ – termine por colgar más frustrada que antes. Adoraba a Santana pero cuando se ponía así me costaba soportarla.

A los 3 minutos después sonó mi teléfono…

_Ok, ok… ya me calme_- Me dijo apenas atendí.- _Ok Berry ¿Dónde te encuentras en este momento?-_

_Llevo encerrada en el baño casi media hora._- le respondí.-

_¿En tú casa?_

_No, en el apartamento de Charlie. No me dieron las fuerzas para correr hasta mí_…

_Espera, espera._- me dijo interrumpiendo mi explicación. _¿Estas encerrado en el baño de tu novia?_

_Si._- Le susurre

_Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Llevas encerrada media hora en el baño de tu novia?_

_Si-_ Volví a contestarle

_¿Después de haber salido como loca porque te corriste pensando en otra persona?_

_Ehms sí, creo._- Susurre con vergüenza por sus palabras bajando mi cabeza hacia el suelo. Siento un silencio al otro lado del teléfono. _¿San…?_

_Ajajajajajajajaja es que me matas Berry. Jajajajajajajajaja me matas jajajjajajajjajaja.-_

¡_SANTANA!_- Le reproche ya cansada.

_Ya… ya….ya me tranquilizo. Jajjajaa pero es que Berry ¿Qué mierda te pasa? No entiendo que es lo que te pasa._ Me dice aun riendo.

_Es que San, me siento culpable. Me siento horrible y sucia. Nunca me había sentido tan…-_ Me interrumpe nuevamente pero con su tono de voz más firme.

_¿Rachel Berry naciste así o te caíste de cabeza cuando bebe? ¿Te cagaron las palomas o algo, no sé?_

Silencio en mi

_ Para ya Berry y bájate del columpio, déjate de hacer pajas mentales y basta del drama barato._- Su noto de voz iba cambiando de a poco convirtiendo sus palabras cada vez más duras. Me quede callada esperando que llegará la bomba.

_¿Cómo te vas a sentir culpable por esa tontera si engañas a tu novia desde el ocho-mil antes de cristo? Sucia deberías sentirte cuando te metes con tantos personajes extraños tratando de pagarle con la misma moneda a tu novia_. Sus duras palabras me dejan un poco shockeada. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo sin saber qué responder.

_Además déjame agregar que no sé por que sigues con la estúpida de Charlie. Obviamente no te satisface, te deja con nuca de fierro y te engaña como quiere y cuando quiere. más encima has caído en su mismo juego que te hace perder la gran persona que eres. Esas hermanitas te manipulan como quieren por que Jenny es lo mismo. Te conocí esperando tu amor eterno y lo dejas pasar por estar desperdiciando tu vida con una persona que no te respeta ni te valora. Mereces un amor del bueno y con Charlie no lo tendrás._

Sigo sin poder responder le, mis lagrimas vuelven a caer sin poder controlarlas. Sé que en algo tiene razón San pero no me entiende. Sé que Charlie me ama por eso regresamos siempre.

_Pero en fin veamos algo con humor_. Me dice- _te corriste viendo a Quinn, es normal que te haya pasado. Bueno que sea normal así como aaaahh normal… normal no lo es pero tú tampoco eres como normal del cerebelo que digamos así que no analicemos ese lado._ Ya su tono de voz es un poco más alegre- _Además está más que decir que Quinn es preciosa dentro de todos los gustos hasta a mí me dio un orgasmo de solo volver a verla..._

_¿QUÉ? - _La interrumpí casi gritando, asombrada por lo último dicho. ¿Santana la había visto?

_¿Qué? -_ Me respondió con el mismo tono que le pregunte.

_¿Has visto a Quinn?_

_¿Quién?_ - Me siguió respondiendo remedando mi tono de voz.

_¡SANTANA!_

_Tss Si, me veo todos los días, y hace un rato también me he visto en el espejo. Cada día estoy más hot mamacita. Mis pechos nuevo de goma han cambiado el mundo._- Tan humilde que me salio mi amiga.

_No, santana, te pregunte ¿si ya has visto a Quinn?_

_¿Qué? Ey a esto, ya que estas en el baño de tu super novia. ¿Dónde está ella?_- Me cambia olímpicamente el tema. Lo cual me hace recordar. ¿Y Charlie?

_No lo sé, ha salido hace un rato después que cerré la puerta del baño. Tuvo una emergencia en no sé dónde-_ Tratando de recordar también donde se había metido.

_O sea, mmmm no sé cómo interpretarlo pero me estás diciendo que ¿tú novia salio de SU apartamento sin importarle que te diera un ataque de sicosis encerrada en su baño?_

_Antes de irse me pregunto si me encontraba bien_. Le contesto susurrando apenas.

_¿Y por qué sigues escondiéndote en el baño?_

_Ehms…._

_Ains Berry definitivamente estas mal de la cabeza. Hablamos en la semana o lo que sea._ Estaba a punto de cortar.

_Espera, espera ya entendí que ha sido una tontera haber salido corriendo y todo lo demás pero que le digo a Charlie. Me tienes que ayudar. Por favor San-._ Le suplico.

_Y que sé yo, dile que te dio colitis fulminante justo en ese momento, no sé invéntale algo o puedes hacerte la loca con el tema, cosa que no te costaría mucho. No sé Berry eres actriz. Se te ocurrirá algo en la marcha así que ahora déjame tranquila que va empezar mi maratón de sexo con Britt._

_Bueno, gracias. Te Adoro! Saludos a Brittany._

_Si, si yo también._- Dijo apenas y corto la llamada.

Deje soltar todo el aire de mis pulmones en un solo suspiro. Me mire al espejo- _Tiene razón, ha sido una tontera. Son cosas que pasan ¿Cierto?_- Me lave la cara, y dije-_Esto no ha pasado, no ha pasado nada.-_ me fije en las fotos que seguían conmigo.-_ Oh por dios, tengo un serio problema._ Tiré las fotos y salí del baño dispuesta a volver a mi casa. Llego a la puerta y me quedo un segundo allí parada.- ¡_Ohh Maldición_!- Regrese por las fotos y salí del baño.

Había pasado casi tres semanas desde ese episodio. Con Charlie no tocamos el tema después de nuestra gran conversa al otro día que fue algo así.- ¿Qué te paso anoche? A que mi respuesta fue ¿Dónde fuiste anoche? Y como nuestra comunicación de pareja es maravillosa, ahí quedo él tema. No nos habíamos visto casi en dos semanas pero nos llamábamos casi todos los días, siempre terminábamos hablando de Jenny y sus estados bipolares que empezaban con llorando hasta más no poder y después planeaba como destruir a su ex - novia. En cambio yo trate de bloquear todo lo que se llama Quinn Fabray incluidas las fotografías y me concentré en el nuevo proyecto que se me venía. Gary que era mi manager me había conseguido un papel protagónico en unas de las cadenas de televisión más prestigiadas de New York. Era un proyecto piloto experimental, y que a medida del tiempo y la química de los actores se iba a ir construyendo la trama. Hoy conocería a los socios capitalistas de la cadena y alguna que otra persona importante.

Me encontraba sentada en unos de los pasillos del estudio esperando a Gary sin él no podíamos empezar la reunión. Donde en eso suena mi celular, era Kurt. –_ Amor de mis amores_- Fue mi saludo al responder el teléfono-

_Amiga mía, tan desaparecida que has estado. ¿Ya no tienes un minuto para tu mejor amigo?_- Me dice con su tono de voz calmado pero sé que me reclamará por algo. Lo sé.

_Oh si, lo siento he estado ocupaba de mil cosas justo ahora tengo que entrar a una reunión._- Le respondo ya que veo correr a Gary hacia mí.

_Ok, ok entonces te dejo pero puedo pedirte un favor_.

_Si claro. Lo que quieras_- respondo rápidamente mirando a Gary que me hace señas para que entremos a una oficina. Me dirijo y entro a la oficina con el teléfono en el oído donde veo a varios personas pararse de su asiento.

_Cuando tengas problemas de masturbación y culpabilidad sobre todo que incluyan a Quinn Fabray por favor te lo pido no llames a Santana. Lleva casi 3 horas burlándose y riéndose con Blaine por teléfono, e incluso han hecho un Hastag en twitter burlándose de tu reacción querida. Me tienen HARTO y con Britt queremos ir al cine y no nos dan ni la hora. Ahh y que te vaya bien en la reunión linda-_ Y me corta.

_¡Maldita santana! Tengo una leve sensación que Kurt está molesto por no haberle contado ese detalle._ En fin, guardo mi teléfono, pongo mi mejor cara y Gary me presenta a los grandes jefes-

Ok han pasado 15 minutos y hasta el momento hemos firmado todos los documentos legales que me incluyen por dos temporadas, el rodaje empezaría en 3 meses y durante este tiempo puedo aportar muchas cosas e instruirme de lo que tengo que hacer.

_Nuestra productora está por llegar, ella va hacer tu nexo con los guionistas de la serie y tendrás que hacer la mayoría de los viajes con ella para promocionar la serie. Es una excelente profesional e incluso la mejor de su clase. Con una excelente trayectoria así que tendrás que apoyarte mucho en ella.-_ Me dice unos de los grandes jefes.-

_Oh, no hay problema…haré lo que sea ne..._ no alcanzo a pronunciar palabra ya que se habré la puerta de golpe y lo único en mi mente es un ¡OH MIERDA!

* * *

Gracias por los Follow y por los PM de buena onda. Se agradece enormemente :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **blablablabla en el capítulo 1.-

Muchas gracias por los review, los PM, los FAV, los Follow y las buenas vibras que me envían para esta historia. Me alegra que más de uno le haya gustado esta locura.

* * *

Capítulo 4.

_Nuestra productora está por llegar, ella va hacer tu nexo con los guionistas de la serie y tendrás que hacer la mayoría de los viajes con ella para promocionar la serie. Es una excelente profesional e incluso la mejor de su clase. Con una excelente trayectoria así que tendrás que apoyarte mucho en ella._- Me dice unos de los grandes jefes.-

_Oh, no hay proble…_ no alcanzo a pronunciar palabra ya que se habré la puerta de golpe y lo único en mi mente es un _¡OH MIERDA!_

En ese momento imagine que mi cara pasaba de blanco, azul, verde, llegando a morado, amarillo y terminando por rojo- Oh maldición mi cara paso por más colores que la bandera gay.

_Señorita Fabray justo estábamos hablando de usted. Adelante y asiento._- Dijo Marshall unos de los ejecutivos que se encontraban en la sala.

_Espero que cosas buenas-_ respondió ella con su blanca y sexy sonrisa sentándose en unos de los puestos más cercanos a la puerta- ¿blanca y sexy sonrisa? Ok, Rachel te tienes que controlar me dije mentalmente {Misma contrólate} y justo al pronunciarme eso.

!BAM! Mi maravilloso cerebro comienza a recordar escenas de hace unas semanas atrás relacionado con una cocina y un par de fotos. Nuevamente mi cara empezó a tener complejo de bandera gay y creo que mi estómago se revolvió un poco. Sentí un codazo en mis costillas y me di cuenta que tenía aire acumulado y no estaba respirando. Fije mi mirada ¡What the fuck! a Gary y vi que hacia raras señas con los ojos.

_¿Señorita Berry se encuentra usted bien?-_ Me pregunta Marshall- Oh grandioso ahora soy florero de mesa, bueno siempre me ha gustado serlo pero cuando estoy con todos mis sentidos alertas.

_Si, si… disculpe ¿me decía?_ Le conteste con mi sonrisa comercial y puse mi tono de voz más encantador y obviamente tratando de no mirar al personaje que estaba en una de las esquina de la mesa. Sentía su fuerte mirada sobre mí-

_Solamente le estaba presentando a la señorita Lucy Fabray, y que tengo un buen presentimiento de la gran pareja laboral que serán. Un Pack multifacética entre productora, guionista y directora, y usted que es la nueva estrella obviamente multifacética de nuestro canal. Veo la gran química que harán._

_Supiera- _digo por lo bajo.-

_¿Disculpe?-_ Marshall frunce el ceño, al parecer no lo dije tan por lo bajo, y recibo otro codazo en las costillas donde me sale sin querer un AUSH en off.

_He dicho que también lo creo_.- trato de salir del paso. Veo que Quinn niega con la cabeza y se aguanta una sonrisa. ¡Estúpida!

_¡Perfecto! Entonces se reúnen lo más pronto posible y comencemos con este gran proyecto que nos hará millonarios a todos._- Dice efusivo otro de los grandes jefes.

_Podría ser ahora mismo- _Dice Quinn mirándome fijamente_ - Obviamente si no tienes algún otro compromiso, pero le recuerdo las palabras de hace un momento. lo mejor sería lo más pronto posible_- No ha quitado su estúpida sonrisa.

_Señorita Fabray déjeme decirle que no me tiene recordar nada, ya que eso fue hace dos segundos atrás. Creo que debería poner más atención y lamentablemente en este momento no tengo tiempo. Obviamente estoy comprometida con el proyecto pero si se comunica con mi manager podrá coordinar una cita._

_¿Cita señorita Berry?_-Dice en un tono coqueto y levantando su ceja. Años que no veía ese gesto y todavía me sigue molestando. Mi estómago se me aprieta cada vez más.

Veo que todos están atentos a nuestra conversa y me pongo más nerviosa- _Coordinar una reunión señorita Fabray-_ Corrijo y trato de ser lo más educada e hipócrita posible. R_eunión que tendremos junto con mis compañeros actores, guionistas y las personas pertinentes que trabajaran con nosotras._

_Mmmm si por supuesto, pero antes prefiero coordinar con mi pareja laboral. Por que le recuerdo nuevamente aunque sea la protagonista también es la que tendrá que armar este proyecto conmigo._

_No me lo recuerde, ya lo tengo muy en claro pero como le dije hace un momento atrás, llame a mi manager y coordine una reunión sin más, ahora me retiro. Buenas tardes._

Me despido de todos con una gran sonrisa, bueno de todos menos una. Agarro del brazo a Gary y prácticamente lo tiro para que salgamos rápido ya que presiento que cierta persona se me acercará.

Siento a mi espalda- _¡RACHEL! ¡ESPERA!_ dicho y hecho Quinn viene atrás de nosotros llamándome. Sigo aferrada a Gary tirándolo para que no se detenga y lo amenazo por lo bajo- _Camina si no quieres ser ayudante de Kurt cuando vaya de compras en su próximo Black_ _Friday_- y el pobre acelera el paso.- _Rachel por favor espera_.- Quinn seguía insistiendo extrañamente con un tono de voz más ¿Amable?- pero no me interesaba ya íbamos llegando a los ascensores.

¡Llega! ¡Llega!- Decía al aire apretando más rápido el botón del ascensor y sentía que Quinn ya estaba cerca de nosotros.- _Ey Rachel_- sentí a lo lejos y apenas las puertas se abrieron me metí más que rápido y pude respirar normalmente cuando por fin vi que las puertas metálicas se cerraban completamente. sentí un alivio en mi interior y una paz que recorría mi cuerpo. Agradezco a los santos por poder llegar justo al ascensor, realmente no estaba preparada para tener una conversa con Quinn Fabray, de ninguna índole.

¡TIN! Sonó la campanita del ascensor abriéndose completamente las puertas y dejando ver una furiosa Quinn, y gracias por nada a esos santos ooh.

_¡TÚ! ¡VETE!_- Le dijo con una mirada que podría asesinar a cualquiera incluso yo trague fuertemente. Gary salió del ascensor con un pequeño lo siento.

_¡EY!_ -Replique al verla entrar y cerrar el ascensor-

_¡AH!-_ Me dice levantando su dedo para callarme.-

_Pero.-_ Seguía levantando su dedo índice para callarme.- _Yo_- cada vez que trataba de decir algo me levantaba el dedo sin mirarme. Bajamos hasta el primer piso y me agarro del brazo hasta el baño de servicio.

_¡Estúpida! ¿Qué te has creído?_- Le reclamo hasta que me suelta, voltea y se acerca a la puerta que cierra con pestillo.-

¡CÁLLATE BERRY! Me sacas de quicio, sigues siendo tan infantil como la secundaria.- Me dice mirándome a los ojos acercándose peligrosamente, muy cerca a decir verdad.

_!TÚ CÁLLATE!_. _No me conoces, ya no soy la Rachel Berry que te tenía miedo Quinn. Esto no es la secundaría para que me intimides o me mandes como se te de la gana. Puedes seguir intimidando con tu belleza pero ya no me puedes herir._ - Dijo casi sin respirar.-

_¿Me encuentras bella?_- Dice sonriendo después de un rato de silencio .

Ruedo mis ojos- _¿Todo lo que te ha quedado ha sido eso?_- Me enojo cada vez más-_ Jenny tenía razón, eres lo peor_.-

_Ey, ey no metas lo que paso con Jenny en esto_. _Acá lo que ha pasado que te has comportado como una niña malcriada diva como siempre y yo solo quería aclarar cosas para evitar cualquier situación como esta tirándonos cosas en caras pero te diré algo_- Me dice acercándose más a mí y siento que hace un poco de calor en este baño- _Yo no soy la misma Quinn Fabray que conocías y lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar, de verdad lo siento y si me das la oportunidad puedo demostrarte que no soy esa chica malvada que te hizo sufrir._

_No, no lo eres. Sino que eres la chica malvada que hace sufrir a mi mejor amiga._- La regaño alejándome un poco de ella. Necesito mi metro cuadrado.

_Yo, yo….-_ Baja su cabeza…- _Yo no hablaré de eso contigo_- Vuelve sus ojos a los míos y nos quedamos no sé cuánto tiempo mirándonos. Definitivamente sus ojos me hipnotizan y la odio más por eso.

_Mira Berry, hagamos un trato_- Dice cortando mi trance _-Intentémoslo._

_¿QUÉ?_- Mi corazón se acelera más de lo que ha estado desde que la vio entrar en la reunión y creo que mis ojos se salen de sus órbitas porque nuevamente me regala su blanca y sexy sonrisa.

_Intentemos trabajar juntas_- Dice marcando más su sonrisa y se apoya en el lavamanos- _en paz sin mezclar las cosas. Seamos un equipo tú y yo. Este es un gran proyecto para ambas y definitivamente no sería bueno crearnos mala fama. Además cuando supe que estabas en este proyecto más quise trabajar en él. Quería trabajar con la nueva estrella en ascenso. Yo…además - _dice bajando la cabeza nuevamente.- _yo quería… yo quería verte de nuevo..._ - Sé ve tan tierna tartamudeando. Awww Misma contrólate No puedo tener esos pensamiento.-

Nuevamente se produce un silencio algo incómodo pero sé que yo tengo que responder. Verla ahora y conversar se siente diferente. Es más cálido sobre todo si ocupa mi metro cuadrado. Ok ¡basta! No me gusta sentir esta presión en el pecho al verla. No sé si pueda quitarme este rencor de tantos años pero por otra parte tiene razón, no nos podemos hacer mala fama sobre todo en la cadena.

_Ok, lo intentaré pero no te aseguro nada._- La veo sonreír como nunca- Trato de llegar a la puerta y por los nervios no la puedo abrir. Siento que me mira y sonríe.- Trato de tirar y tirar pero no da, la golpeo un poco y sigo forcejeando para abrirla.

Siento su mano en la mía y una electricidad se produce entre ambas, automáticamente mi piel se vuelve de gallina, y por mi espalda siento un pequeño escalofrió que pasa hasta mi cabeza, su rostro está demasiado cerca del mío.-

_El pestillo Berry-_ dice susurrando cerca de mi oído, lo cual me hace dar un salto lejos de ella.- Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Abre y me dice con su sonrisa sexy- _Adelante señorita_- haciendo un gesto de reverencia -

_¡Estúpida!_- le respondo saliendo del baño con la cabeza bien en alto.

_¡EY! ¿Y el trato?_- la oigo gritar pero con un tono divertido.

Volteó, miro mi reloj, le levanto el dedo índice y le contesto con una sonrisa sincera- _y COMENZAMOS_…sigo levantando el dedo _AHORA. Adiós Señorita Fabray_ - Escucho unas carcajadas

_Hasta luego Señorita Berry_- y la veo irse por los pasillos devuelta a los ascensores.

* * *

Aclaración: La idea que se centra en los 41 días la tengo por ahí dentro de mi cabeza pero los capítulos mmm como decirlo mmm rellenos como estos los he ido creando durante el día o en cosas de horas y prácticamente son sin revisión ni nada con estilo por lo tanto mis sinceras disculpas por cualquier error de redacción u ortografía. de verdad no es mi fuerte el escribir solo lo hago para relajarme de un día pesado de trabajo. Muchas gracias.- Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Están el 1er. Capítulo con todo el blablabla necesario.

Quisiera agradecer por los Follow, los Review y todo el apoyo que le han dado a la historia. Sinceramente pensé que moriría en las ultimas páginas asi que muchas gracias XD

Ahms antes que se me olvide quisiera agradecer en especial a un PM que me dio bastante gusto leer. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y el interés que sin querer han sacado una sonrisa en mi. (Es para la persona que sabe que significa Hueá)

Bueno sin más les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Sorry por la demora.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Habían pasado 4 días desde el desagradable encuentro con Quinn, y digo desagradable, porque esa noche después de nuestra despedida mi cabeza imagino cada una de las situaciones que tendría que pasar ahora en adelante con ella y definitivamente no me hacía ninguna gracia, además tenía la leve impresión que se volvería peor cada situación cuando Jenny se enterara de todo.

Me encontraba caminando por la quinta avenida llegando a Central Park envuelta en mis pensamientos. Era un día perfecto, sentía el aire frío refrescando mi rostro, iba con mis audífonos puestos y mirando a la gente que a paso apurado pasaban a mi lado tratando de llegar luego a su destino y protegerse del frío de las calles de nueva york. No necesitaba más.

A pesar del gran frió, el caminar por el parque me inspiraba siempre en mis semanas o días malos, y como había sido un mes bastante malo mi plan era recorrerlo lo que más pudiera. El parque siempre había sigo una gran ayuda en mi persona. Sus arboles de un marrón dorado eran hermosos y me tranquilizaban la mayor parte de mi recorrido. Era volver a estar en paz interna, podía conectarme a la naturaleza con un soundtrack preferido que escuchaba desde mi Iphone. Ver hacia al cielo y ver esas nubes grises que se mueven de a poco lo cual calman la presión de mis pensamientos, los pajaritos de colores y bolsos de esta estación revoloteando por los aires; jugando sin ninguna preocupación… Espera, ¿Bolsos volando?

Me detengo de repente y siento un manotazo en mi espalda que me hace perder el equilibrio. Caigo desastrosamente sobre mis rodillas y sé que en unos días tendrá repercusión esta caída. Pasa alguien por mi lado a recoger el bolso volador.

_¡AL FIN! ¿Eres sorda o qué?_ - Exclama recogiendo el bolso del suelo.

_¡SANTANA!_- Le reclamo mientras trato de pararme del suelo.

_Te he estado gritando de unos ochocientos kilómetros Berry._

_¡Llevo solo caminando una cuadra Santana!_- Le respondo – _y eso no es motivo para que me golpees_- la sigo regañando porque de verdad sentí que casi me da un ataque

_Que no se te olvide que primero te tire mi bolso_ – Dice aguantando la risa- _aunque mi puntería esta algo oxidada_- Me responde ayudándome ahora a sacudir mi ropa.- _En fin da lo mismo ¿Berry donde mierda te habías metido? No hablamos hace día y ya pensaba que te habías secado de tantas pajas mentales que te haces._

_No me hago pajas mentales_ – le digo ya calmada- _¿Ey y tú cómo sabías donde...-_ y pierdo el equilibrio nuevamente al sentir que una persona cuelga de mi espalda.

_Rachie, te extrañábamos_- Dice mi amiga con su tierna algo acelerada voz.

¡_Britt! Yo también las he extrañado-_ Me alegro al sentir que es su abrazo koala.

_Ella es la que te extraña, yo no_- Dice Santana tratando de soltar a Brittany de mi cuello.

_Sanny no mientas que llevas días lloriqueando por Rachie.-_ La regaña y automáticamente mi sonrisa aparece al ver a la Santana dominada.

_¡BRITT! yo no lloriqueo_- Dice Santana reclamándole a su novia- _Entonces Berry ¿dónde has estado? Porcelana lleva días preguntándome por ti_- refiriéndose a Kurt.

_Necesitaba unos días para pensar, se vienen mu_- contesto retomando mi camino ahora al lado de mis amigas.

_Jajaja tu cara de pensar es como la de un bebe con estreñimiento_- Me interrumpe burlándose de mí, su mirada se dirige ahora Britt que corre hacia la laguna.- ¿_Y qué tanto tienes que pensar? ¿Vas a terminar con la perra de tu novia?-_ sus palabras son con un tono de entusiasmo.

_¿Qué? NO, Yo amo a Charlie._

_¿De verdad_?- Frunce su ceño dirigiéndome una mirada desaprobatoria- _entonces si no terminaras con la perra envenenada entonces me imagino que estas así es por Quinn_- dice más afirmando que preguntando.

_¿Por... Por... Por.._- Me aclaro la garganta- _¿Quinn?_- Solo pronunciar su nombre volvían las molestias en mi interior.

_Si... si... si… por Quinn_- Imitando mi tartamudeo y sonriendo malvadamente.- _Ya sé que trabajaran juntas-_

_¿Sanny, puedo alimentar a los patos?-_ Volvía Britt

_Ok, pero donde mis ojos te vean-_ Le responde dándole algunos dólares para comprar. Nos sentamos en unas de los bancos del parque mirando a Britt como corre nuevamente hacia la laguna..

_Es impresionante como tu lado más tierno aparece cuando Britt está cerca._

_No lo puedo evitar_- su mirada sigue sin despegarse de su novia- _Con ella aprendí que es la verdadera amistad, el respeto y el amor, es mi punto débil, la que me da las fuerzas._- Baja su cabeza hacia sus manos.- _La amo tanto porque creo que es la única que entiende como soy, porque puedo sentir que mi vida a su lado cobra sentido y deja de ser vacía. Es todo para mi ¿Sabes? -_ Sus ojos brillan nuevamente mirando a su novia.

Sus palabras me hacen reflexionar sobre mi relación, obviamente no hay punto de comparación. Su amor es lindo con respeto y correspondido en cambio el mío creo que ni siquiera llega a caer en esa categoría. Los engaños, desilusiones, manipulaciones, etc… han borrado ese sentimiento en mí. Un poco triste la verdad aunque no me puedo quejar ya que es mi decisión estar así. En cambio en ellas desde que las conozco y que es bastante tiempo, he visto que su amor ha evolucionado con los años, su relación ha crecido así como ellas. Un amor limpio, bueno y correspondido que muchas veces desearía tener en mi vida.-

Aclara su garganta._- Entonces Berry déjate de cambiar el tema y responde ¿Te has pasado película porno todo este tiempo con Quinn o te sigues encerrando en baños?-_ Es impresionante como esta mujer cambia de un momento a otro.

_¿Qué? Yo no me paso películas con ella y menos de esas_- Mi voz sale un poco de sus decibeles para responderle

_Noooooo, para nada._- dice sarcásticamente- _Tss ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar eso? ¿No? Jajajaja Berry eres muy cara-dura. No solo te pasas rollos, sino que haces que tú patrañosa que tienes de novia te mast…._

_¡SANTANA BASTA!_ – La interrumpo antes de que pueda decir algo más. Su sonrisa maliciosa me hace saber que por ahora dejará el tema pero sé que me molestará por el resto de su vida.- _¿Tu cómo sabes que trabajaré con ella?_ – Lo digo porque me recuerda que San sabe mucho más de lo que dice al respecto de Quinn.

_Eh eh eh eh mmmm Cara de bebe me lo contó_ – Me dice nerviosa y ve que no se la compro e intenta nuevamente- _¿No? Eh eh eh ¿Gary? ¿No? ¿Perra Envenenada? Já esa ni yo me la creo_- dice con una carcajada- _Bueno, soy una persona con poder así que si quiero saber algo tengo contactos._

_San-_ Le reprocho-

_Ya… ya… ya, Quinn me contó e igual me ha dicho que le has suspendido 3 reuniones en 4 días._- Me responde ya cansada de adivinar.

_¿QUÉ?_- Ok debería haberlo visto pero igual me sorprendió- _¿ustedes… ustedes…? ¿Qué ha… que? ¿Qué?_ – Oh por dios cada día estoy reaccionando peor.

_Ta t ata Yaaa Berry que me desesperas_- Sigue imitando mi tartamudeo- _mejor vamos a almorzar_- Se trata de levantar pero se lo impido.

_No, San ¿Cómo que te contó Quinn? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes?… no sé… ¿se ven…?_

_Sanny tengo hambre_- llega hacia nosotros Britt con un puchero que sé que Santana hará lo que ella quiera.

_Eh Bien, entonces vamos almorzar_- Dice parándose entusiasta sabiendo que su novia ha sido su salva-vida- _Yo invito, Nah mejor, tú pagas_- Se dirige a mi corrigiendo su invitación.

_¡Ey! San no me has respondido. Ey espérenme_ - le termino diciendo ya un poco más atrás ya que Santana sale casi corriendo para evitar seguir la conversación.

_Ya, ya si Berry lo que tú digas._- me hace un gesto como quitándole importancia- _Apúrate que tengo hambre_-

_Wiiii a comer-_ Grita entusiasta Brittany.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo Santana me evito nuevamente hasta por los codos, pero me hizo prometer "Que no me pondría más estúpida del cerebelo" y que dejará de cancelar reuniones con Quinn; que dejara ser una diva un minuto y que después de que me portará maduramente me contaría todo. Britt me dijo que tenía que el tiempo me dirá muchas cosas pero tampoco me diría nada porque había hecho una promesa, pero mi curiosidad era más grande que todo así que estuve media hora después de almuerzo interrogando por teléfono a Kurt, cosa que fue en vano ya que el aún seguía molesto porque me había alejado sin si quiera avisarle. Después hable con Blaine y solo me confirmo que ellos también sabían que trabajaría con Quinn y también me reclamo que dejará de ser caprichosa y que me comportará con ella, más que eso no me quiso decir nada más. Igual me molesto las actitudes de los chicos, siento que se ponen del lado de la estúpida aparecida y que más encima me dejan como la mala de la película. Te creo que Santana y Britt lo hagan porque fueron sus amigas en la secundaria, pero Kurt y Blaine son mis amigos mucho más tiempo, sobre todo Kurt que estuvo ahí en todos los momentos que Quinn me hizo la vida imposible.

Iba caminando hacia mi apartamento teniendo todas esas dudas y preguntas en mi cabeza. En cada momento me daba un poco de rabia porque desde nuestro primer encuentro que fue ese día en el bar, no ha habido momento que no piense en ella. Siempre está en mi cabeza, sigo soñando situaciones con ella o cómo responderle cuando la vea en el canal, que si me visto con tal cosa o con otra ¿Quinn me dirá algo? ¿Se burlará de mí? ¿Podremos llevarnos bien? ¿Qué pasará cuando Jenny se entere? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en ella y no en mi novia? ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Voy a tener que llamar a Gary para que me dé su número. Oh por dios, estoy volviendo a la secundaria estando tan pendiente de ella como en esos años. Suspiro botando todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones Bueno por lo menos ahora entiendo tantas cosas con lo que me decía Jenny respecto de ella. Su mujer misteriosa era tan inteligente e intelectual, donde pensaba que Jenny solo la veía con ojos de amor pero realmente era verdad, Quinn durante estos años había crecido bastante en el área profesional, ha dejado huellas en varios aspecto y cargos en los que ha desempeñado, lo sé gracias a San Google pero aún me parece raro ya que solo su vida profesional se encuentra en internet pero su vida sentimental o familiar es totalmente desconocida. Lo otro que decía Jenny era que su mujer era como caído del cielo y también tengo que reconocer que Quinn a pesar de los años sigue siendo como un ángel, cada día más hermosa, su físico sigue demostrando que es una gran deportista porque sus piernas, sus brazos, su abdomen siguen mostrándose mmm delici….

_¡Ey!_- Me dicen cerca del oído y salto como 3 metros sobre el cielo pero no como la película sino como gato asustado pegado en el techo. Mi corazón empieza a latir más de lo normal ya que reconozco esa voz. Me toco el pecho dramáticamente y me giro para ver a esa persona.

_¡Casi me matas!_ – Le reclamo y solo veo su sexy blanca sonrisa.

_Lo siento, veo que los años no te han quitado tu nivel de dramatismo_- Dice sonriendo más y estoy que la golpeo-.

_Veo que los años a ti no te han quitado lo estúpida_.- Le respondo volviendo a tomar rápidamente mi camino pero ella sigue mis pasos.

_Ey no te enojes, no lo estaba diciendo porque sea algo malo, todo lo contrario me gustas así siempre me ha gustado tu dramatismo_.

_Por favor_- le digo riendo irónicamente ya frente al portón de mi edificio.-_ ¿Quinn que haces aquí?_

_He venido a verte, creo que necesitamos compartir más y reunirnos para comenzar con nuestro proyecto._

_Te he dicho que llamarás a mi representante que él coordinaría una reunión formal_- Le respondo ahora mirando sus ojos avellana que nuevamente logran hipnotizarme.

Siento que se acerca más a mí sin desconectar sus ojos de los míos- _Lo hice-_ Me responde- _pero me has cancelado varias veces_- Se acerca más y yo automáticamente doy un paso hacia atrás, me coloca nerviosa su cercanía- ¿_Por qué me evitas_?- Dice ahora agarrando mi mano y siento que mi interior tiembla.

Da un paso más y yo choco con el portón atrás mío. Me falta aire, trato de responder pero nada sale, sus ojos me miran con un brillo que me desconcentran en darle una respuesta. Mueve su mano acariciando la mía lo cual me produce un escalofrío que me hace cerrar mis ojos. Siento su presencia tan cerca de mí que con los ojos cerrados aun sé que está sonriendo. Mis hombros descansan y ya no siento el peso que llevaba estos días, su caricia hace que me relajan y su cercanía me hace pensar cosas que no quiero.

_¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?_ - Nos gritan y automáticamente nos separamos dejando de sentir su calor, y conozco perfectamente de quien es esa voz. Oh mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Blabla 1er. Capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

_¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?_ - Nos gritan y automáticamente nos separamos dejando de sentir su calor. Conozco perfectamente de quien es esa voz. Oh mierda.

En esos minutos solo había silencio, bueno a excepción de los vehículos y algún transeúnte que pasaban por ahí. No sé cuánto tiempo habíamos estado en silencio mirándonos entre todas

_¿Y? ¿Alguna explicación? Estoy esperando.-_ Decía de brazos cruzados y haciendo sonar su taco en el suelo.

Mire a Quinn y me fije que estaba algo ruborizada mirando a la persona que nos exigía una explicación. Sentía mi estómago revuelto y me lleve una mano a la frente tratando de pronunciar alguna frase coherente que no perjudicara tanto la situación. Oh dios, sabía que no debía haberme levantado hoy de la cama.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí dije?_- Seguía preguntándonos con un tono de voz que no pude distinguir pero que hizo que mi estómago sufriera más.

_A ver, a ver ¿Qué pasa por ahí?-_ dice bajando la mirada, me fijo donde señala con sus ojos y automáticamente pego un salto hacia atrás llevando ambas manos a mi pecho negando con la cabeza. Mi mano había esto en la cintura de Quinn todo este tiempo. Oh por dios, este día no podría ser peor. Bajo mi cabeza avergonzada y Quinn solo hace una mueca sonriendo.-

_Ya, ya, ya, ya. Quiero ver esas manitos aplaudiendo en el aire par de pervertidas._ – Dijo ahora sonriendo y aguantando su carcajada malvada.

_Sanny, ya deja de molestar a las chicas que estaban en su momento privado_- Britt sale a nuestro "auxilio" sonriendo pícaramente.

_Es que mi amor ¿viste sus caras?-_ Le respondía Santana riéndose, ya no aguantando más- _Casi les da un ataque. Tan exagerada Berry ni que las hubiera pillado Je…._

_¡Uh! Que bien, miren como las encuentro a todas ¿Reunión lésbica?_ – Una voz interrumpe a Santana y siento que cada vez estoy más pálida. Veo a Quinn que se tensa y baja su cabeza hacia el suelo mirando un punto fijo.

_¿Y tú? Días sin vernos y ahora tan amiguita que estás con esa_- Me dice Charlie ácidamente con un toque de reproche apuntando a Quinn. Definitivamente este día no podía ser peor. Britt afirmaba a Santana que se veía que tensaba su mandíbula y sus manos. Un paso en falso y esto sería un caos. El ambiente cada vez estaba más pesado entre nosotras cinco. Charlie seguía frente a mí sin moverse.

_¿Quién se murió?_- Se sintió otra voz detrás de Charlie y ahí lo supe, si podía ser peor.- _¡Oh! ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ ESTUPIDA?_- Dijo Jenny dirigiéndose a golpear a su ex - novia. Santana era agarrada por Britt que se había puesto como escudo humano para protegernos a Quinn y a mí que estábamos frente a la puerta de entrada de mi edificio. Veía como Charlie forcejeaba con Jenny.

_¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?_- Digo frustrada mirando hacia el cielo pidiendo al supremo que esto sea una broma. ¿Qué mierda había hecho para que esto pasará?- _¡BASTA!-_ Grito con todas mis fuerzas pero ni se inmutaron.

_¡ERES UNA PERRA NO TIENES DERECHO ESTAR ACÁ!-_ Gritaba Jenny tirando patadas en el aire-. _NO TE BASTO CON HACERME DAÑO SINO QUE AHORA VIENES A ROBARME A MIS AMIGAS-_ Seguía gritando Jenny enloquecida.-

_¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ!_ – Le respondía una furiosa Santana- _¡SI TE ACERCAS TE PATEARÉ TANTO EL CULO QUE NO TE PODRÁS SENTARTE EN OCHO MIL AÑOS MÁS!_

_¿VISTE?_- Jenny le decía ahora a Charlie que seguía sujetándola cada vez más- _YA ME LAS QUITO_- lloriqueaba

_¡ESTÚPIDA A QUINN LA CONOCEMOS DE HACE AÑOS! SIEMPRE VA A ESTAR PRIMERO, ADEMAS NO SOMOS TUS…._

_¡CÁLLENSE!_-Grito y todos quedan estancados sin moverse. Charlie fija su mirada en un punto específico donde me encontraba junto con Quinn. Sigo su mirada y veo que mi mano esta entrelazada con la de Quinn, y no sé cómo paso o quién tomo a quién pero me golpeo mentalmente por no soltarla tan rápido como debería ser.

Trago forzosamente cuando veo que Charlie suelta a Jenny, y se dirige furiosamente hacia nosotras.- _¡No toques a mi novia!_- Dice amenazando a Quinn y aferrándose fuertemente a mi cintura. El rostro de Quinn se tensa y veo que aprieta sus dientes dirigiéndole su mirada asesina que no veía desde la secundaría. Sigue dando miedo incluso siento que Charlie retrocede un poco.

Sus manos se apretaban cada vez más, tanto que podía ver que sus nudillos estaban casi azules por la presión que hacía en cambio Charlie me apretaba cada vez más sus dedos en mi cintura sin bajar la guardia ante la mirada de la rubia.

_¡Quinn!_- Dice Santana agarrando su hombro pero aún no quitaba su mirada de su punto. Veo que mi amiga le susurra algo más cerca de su oído que no puedo llegar a distinguir pero hace que la mirada de la rubia se dirija ahora hacia mis ojos donde vuelvo a ver ese brillo extraño que me hipnotizan al igual que ese día en el bar.

_¿Rach, podemos subir?_- Dice una ahora calmada Jenny haciendo el mismo gesto que hizo Santana pero en este caso en mi hombro. Salgo de mi trance y veo que Quinn baja su cabeza hacia el suelo. Asiento sin decir nada y busco mis llaves en mi bolso. Todos miran expectantes y veo que San empieza a perder la paciencia ya que empieza a hacer sonar sus zapatos, lo cual me ponen más nerviosa y en un suspiro termino por entregarle el bolso a Jenny que rápidamente abre el portón del edificio y se dirige a mí apartamento sin despedirse de nadie.

_¿Amor vamos?_- Charlie me pregunta un poco brusca y veo que Quinn se tensa nuevamente.

_Si, enseguida. Ve tu primero-_ Le respondo acariciando su mejilla para que se calme.

_Ok_- Me dice cortante y repite los mismos pasos que hizo su hermana hace un momento atrás. Trato de darme vuelta hacia las chicas pero veo que una mano me agarra y sin darme cuenta, los labios de Charlie están apretados a los míos. Siento que me aprieta junto a su cuerpo y trata de profundizar el beso pero me suelto al instante al sentir la falsa tos de Santana.- _Te espero_- dice ahora retomando nuevamente el camino hacia mi apartamento.

Dejo salir un suspiro y volteo hacia las chicas. Hay un silencio entre nosotras, Quinn sigue mirando hacia el piso mientras Britt soba su espalda. Nunca vi esa faceta de Quinn, tan mmm como decirlo, ¿Sumisa? En la secundaria demostraba más frialdad, nunca se sabía que pensaba o nunca se dejaba ver lo que sentía pero ahora ahí estaba ella siendo consolada por mis amigas.

_Si Britt no me hubiese sostenido, no se hubieran salvado de mi super rodillazo en el cráneo_- Dice Santana sacándonos de nuestro silencio incómodo.

Trato de decir algo pero santana no me deja.- _Berry, mejor cállate y controla a esas malas versiones de las hermanas Olsen porque para la próxima no se salvan de la patada en el plexo que les voy a dar. ¿Escuchaste? –_ Dice regañándome.

_Ella no tiene la culpa, no la regañes_.- Dice Britt defendiéndome haciendo que Santana se indigne cruzándose de brazo-_ Rachie, nosotras solo veníamos a dejar tu agenda que se te quedo en el restaurant-_ Me la entrega y me da unos de sus abrazos de osos- _Si necesitas cualquier cosa, nos llamas-_ Se despide de mi con una sonrisa.

Santana se acerca donde me encuentro - _No te dejes manipular por esas_- dice apuntando hacia mí apartamento-. _Sabes que no me gustan pero respeto que sean parte de tu vida si tú lo quieres así. Solo cuídate. ¿Ok? Te llamo a la noche_- Dice ahora alejándose un poco y tirando a Quinn hacia mí.

Nuevamente silencio entre nosotras. _¡Quinn! ¡Rachel!_ – Susurramos nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo y sonreímos tontamente. Hago un gesto para que ella empiece.

_Rachel, sinceramente lo siento. No fue mi intensión ocasionarte problema._- Dice jugando con sus manos y me produce un sentimiento de ternura al verla así.

_Ehms si… si quieres… quieres… digo… si_ - Me aclaro la garganta tratando de controlarme- _Si quieres me dejes tu número para que nos reunamos mañana para comenzar a trabajar_- digo finalmente casi sin respirar y no sé de donde sale esa propuesta.

Ella me regala su blanca y hermosa sonrisa- _Ok, espera-_ me dice volviendo hacia Santana donde veo que le responde algo gracioso ya que a Britt le sale una carcajada y se abraza a su novia. Quinn vuelve a mi lado con un papel con su número escrito- _Me puedes llamar para lo que sea-_ Dice con un tono de voz alegre y como que si la locura de minutos atrás nunca hubiera pasado.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio nuevamente en nuestra burbuja. No es un silencio incomodo es relajante y comienzo a sentir esa presión en mi interior volviendo a caer en el trance Fabray. Me encantan como me mira, su sonrisa, su cabello corto y despreocupado. Sus ojos, sus labios…

_Ya… ya… ya… Que estoy a punto de tirarles agua_- Dice Santana sacándonos de nuestra burbuja y alejándonos un poco asustadas.- _Adiós Berry, te llamo-_.

_¡Satanás! ¡Satanás!_- Reacciona Quinn abrazando a Santana y a Britt.- _tantos meses sin vernos y encontrarnos de esta forma_- dice Quinn alegremente mirando a Santana y mi cabeza empieza a reaccionar al fin ¿Meses? ¿Quinn había dicho meses sin vernos? ¿No se supone que no se ven de hace años? Santana me mira de reojo sabiendo que he notada ese detalle. Veo cómo las tres se alejan de a poco.

* * *

Estoy parada frente a la puerta de mi apartamento y realmente estoy asustada por lo que se viene. Charlie y Jenny me esperan adentro, y sé que será un desastre cuando entre. Las quiero mucho pero sé que en temas de enfrentamientos no son muy coherentes a la hora de responder. Debe ser su ADN digo riendo un poco. Inhalo y exhalo fuertemente y me hago el ánimo para entrar. Abro la puerta y me sorprendo sobre la situación que veo.

Charlie y Jenny están sentadas en mi sofá viendo la televisión y riendo como nunca. Este mundo cada día está más bipolar me digo. Me acerco a ellas con cuidado convenciéndome que si hago un movimiento brusco puedo ocasionar algún caos en ellas. Y me viene el sentimiento de culpa. No puedo ser así. Allí están mi novia y su hermana que más encima es mi amiga, y yo las estoy tratando como locas. Es injusto que yo las regañe o les llame la atención si al final algo de razón tienen en su forma de reaccionar sin contar que además a ambas las tenía abandonada por culpa de la rubia. Si, toda la culpa la tenía Quinn por haber vuelto a su vida y sobre todo haber venido sin avisar a su apartamento. ¿Qué se creía? Ok, respira Rachel me digo y sé que también se me pego un poco bipolar.

_Amor, te demoraste_- Me dice Charlie en un tono dulce tomando de mi mano dirigiéndome hacia el sofá sacándome de mis pensamientos. Igual me da un poco de miedo estos cambios. Me hacen sentarme entre medio de ambas y sé que tengo que empezar a explicar.

_Ok, antes que todo_- Digo tratando de ser lo más convincente- _Yo no soy amiga de Quinn. Solo trabajaremos juntas para mi nuevo proyecto y por eso vino hoy nada más. Lo siento por no decirles antes y espero que no se sientan traicionada por no contarles_- Soy excelente haciendo resumen, já. Veo que Charlie me sonríe y me besa.

_Tranquila amor, no pasa nada_- dice mi novia acariciándome el cabello. Ok ahora sí que me está dando miedo. Jenny aclara su garganta y me mira. Sus ojos me intimidan.

_Rachel, yo en verdad si estoy un poco sentida contigo._- Jenny me recrimina- _Me has alejado de tu vida siendo que yo he estado contigo en todas_- Ahora sí que me siento mal por sus palabras- _y me duele que no me lo hayas dicho ahora no sé si podré confiar en nuestra amistad. Sabes lo que he sufrido por esa tipa y ahora más encima tengo que aguantar la traición de mi cuñada y mejor amiga._

Bajo mi mirada hacia mis manos y me confundo. ¿No será exagerado? Si tampoco sabe lo del incidente en la cocina con las fotos. Aunque igual en algunos puntos tiene razón. Me hago un autocritica y si, es verdad me he portado bastante mal con ambas. He sido mala novia y mala amiga.

_¡Jenny!_- Tomo sus manos para que me vuelva a mirar- _Prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas para volver a reconstruir nuestra confianza y amistad_- y por la sonrisa que me devolvió me acabo de arrepentir de lo que le acabo de decir.

_¿Todo?_- Dice sonriendo cada vez más y vuelvo a tener miedo.

_Eh, lo que este a mi alcance y pueda. Lo haré_- Digo no muy convencida.

_No, no creo que volvamos hacer lo que éramos antes. Tú has cambiado Rachel y siento que ya no nos quieres en tu vida. No te servimos ahora porque tienes a la nueva amiga de Santana, que te dirá que le des una oportunidad y te arrastrarás a ella como lo hacías en la secundaria. Nos cambiarás… Mira a tu novia ni siquiera te has dignado a aparecer en nuestra casa y si, digo nuestra casa porque también te acogimos allí. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te dimos todo y así nos pagas._

Sus palabras me duelen y no puedo evitar sollozar- _Lo siento Jenn, te juro que haré lo que sea pero discúlpame, ha ambas les pido disculpa_- tomo la mano de mi novia que seguía en silencio pero ahora bajaba su mirada.

_Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí_- Dice mirando ahora a su hermana que aprieta mi mano negando con su cabeza. Jenny la fulmina con la mira y Charlie se levanta de golpe caminando hacia la ventana.

_Si, lo que sea._- Respondo desesperada.

_Voy a destruir a Quinn Fabray, le haré pagar por todo el dolor que me hizo pasar y tú me ayudarás_…

* * *

_Continuará... _

_Se agradecen los Rw, Follow, FAV y PM. Muchar gracias por seguir la historia._


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Los personajes ni glee me pertenecen.

Nota: Siento mucho la demora, mis sinceras disculpa al respecto por no actualizar muy seguido, así que por eso, hoy este capítulo ha salido más largo que los demás. Espero que guste. Ah un saludo a la persona que de vez en cuando desaparece por las noches por la niebla que tiene complejo de nube xD Gracias por los ánimos para seguir escribiendo (Juaja lamentablemente para algunos eso son malas noticias).

Saludos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

Me encontraba dando vueltas casi dos horas por la habitación desde que se habían ido mí novia y su hermana, casi dos horas que Jenny me había explicado como la tenía que ayudar y casi dos horas en que había discutido con Charlie por el mismo motivo.

Jenny me había propuesto destruir a Quinn de la forma más trillada, ridícula y estúpida que se conocía. Ya que según Jenny, yo podía conquistar a Quinn y hacerla sufrir lo mismo que le hizo a ella. Ilusionarla, herirla, y después abandonarla.

Era una locura, todos sabían que esos tipos de "venganza" salen mal para todas las partes, ni siquiera podía llamarse venganza y mi discusión con Charlie había sido porque no le importaba que sedujera a Quinn. Confiaba en mi y "Confiaba en nuestro Amor". Já ¿En nuestro amor? Si, como no… Obviamente no acepte su tipo de plan y les dije que no me metería en algo así. Después de varias horas de discusión, ambas dos se fueron de mi apartamento. Una enrabiada y otra con los suministros cortados hasta nuevo aviso.

Siento vibrar mi teléfono y veo que es Santana llamando.

_¡Berry! Hasta que me contestas_.- Dice del otro lado del teléfono.

_Ey_- Contesto con un hilo de voz. Estaba realmente cansada y ni fuerza tenía para hablar.

_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te hicieron esas hijasde…?_

_Nada, solo estoy cansada_.- La interrumpo antes de que empiece a inventar un rosario de groserías.

_Ok, te escucho. Esas locas ¿Qué te pidieron que hicieras?_ – Me pregunta de una forma seria.

_¿QUÉ? ¿Por… por… ah… por qué… por qué lo dices? No me… no me han pedido nada._- le respondo nerviosa, creo que Santana tiene alguna patraña mística o poder de algo.

_¡Berry!-_ Me exclama y tiemblo por la forma en que me nombra.

_¿Cómo sabes que me pidieron algo?_ – le pregunto temerosa

_No lo sabía._

_Y entonces ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Me lo acabas de confirmar. Ya Berry ¿Qué te pidieron que hicieras?_

Me golpeo mi frente y me reprocho mentalmente - _Charlie no me ha pedido nada_.- le respondo casi susurrando.

_Ya, ya, si ¿y la otra?_ –Dice no muy convencida.

_Santana, si te cuento espero que esto quede entre nosotras, bueno sé que no le escondes nada a Britt pero por favor no hagas nada contra Charlie y Jenny y sobre todo no digas nada a nadie._

_Ok._- Me responde no muy convencida.

_Santana, por favor sabes que…_

_¡YA BERRY! No haré nada solo termina de contarme_- Me interrumpe antes que le siga advirtiendo.

_¡Promételo!_

_Si, si, ya dime_ - Su tono de voz es más ansioso.

_San, promételo-_ Le ruego, sé que Santana sería capaz de matar a Jenny y de paso a mi novia solo porque le molesta que respire. Siento silencio desde la otra línea y sé que está ideando algo para salirse con la suya.

_Ok, lo prometo. Ahora dime rápido que se me acaba la paciencia ¿Sabes?_ – Responde y me sorprende su respuesta calmada.

Respiro hondo y dejo salir las palabras- _Jenny quiere vengarse de Quinn y me pidió que la sedujera para poder ayudar en su plan._- Le respondo rápidamente cerrando los ojos esperando el grito por la otra línea cosa que no ocurrió nuevamente sorprendiendo. - _¿Santana? –_ Le digo un poco asustada porque solo oigo su respiración agitada.- _San, recuerda que lo…._ – no alcanzo a terminar porque siento el tono que han colgado desde el otro lado del teléfono y creo que habrá un crimen en este momento.

Devuelvo la llamada al celular de Santana pero no responde. Espero 5 minutos y vuelvo a repetir la acción con el mismo resultado lo cual hace que mi cabeza empiece a imaginar la muerte de mi amiga y novia. Ya veo los periódicos mañana. "Mujer abogada mata a golpes en el plexos y con rodillazos en el cráneo a hermanas parecidas a las gemelas Olsen". Niego con mi cabeza volviendo a llamar a San y me alegro que contesta la llamada.

_¿Rachie?_ – Ha sido la voz de Britt desde el teléfono de la latina.

_Brittany, Pásame a Santana por favor. Necesito hablar con ella urgente_.- Digo desesperada

_Rachie, lo siento pero Sanny acaba de salir y ha dejado su teléfono en casa. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? _- Dice con su naturalidad calma.

_¿Cómo que ha salido?_ – Le respondo horrorizada e imaginando nuevamente el periódico de mañana.

_Sí, me ha besado en la mejilla y dijo que no la espere pero que volverá. Que se tenía que ocuparse de algo ¿Estas bien Rach?_ – Me pregunta extrañada.

_Si, si… me puedes llamar cuando llegue o si sabes algo de ella. Por favor_.- Le ruego desesperada por lo que puede hacer mi amiga.

Luego de cortar la llamada empecé a caminar como lobo enjaulado por todo el departamento. Oh dios mío, Santana va a matar a Jenny y yo seré la culpable. Charlie me engañará más de lo que me engaña por estar en la cárcel, si es que no mata a mi novia también. Tendré que cambiar paquetes de cigarrillos por mi seguridad vaginal y no me podré bañar tranquila nunca más si es que se me cae el jabón al piso. Ooohh nooooo, tengo que hacer algo AHORA YA me digo firmemente.

Santana conoce donde viven las chicas, así que lo más probable si quiere matarlas es allá donde iría primero. Agarro mi chaqueta y busco mi bolso rápidamente para dirigirme hacia la puerta, echo una última mirada hacia al apartamento para ver si se me olvida algo y abro sin percatarme de lo que se encontraba en el otro lado.

Siento un fuerte ruido y un ardor en mi mejilla derecha que me hace voltear la cara y que por acto reflejo devuelvo la bofetada sin saber quién es.

_¿ESO ES LO QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO HOY EN LA TARDE? MALDICIÓN BERRY ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDA?_ – Me grita Santana desesperada tirando manotazos a mi rostro.

_¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO? YO NO HE HECHO NADA ¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS?_ – Le respondo igual que ella. Gritando y respondiéndole con manotazos también.

_¡NO LE PUEDES HACER ESO A QUINN! NO TE LO PUEDO PERMITIR.-_

Estábamos frente a frente tirándonos manotazos a tonta y a loca, tratando de esquivar los golpes sin mirar a nuestro oponente. Era una lucha tonta parecíamos dos niñitas malcriadas pero aun así, cachetadas iban y venían, aunque en realidad más venían que iban. Santana es más ágil para tirar golpes.

_¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO HE HECHO NADA! ¿Por qué ME SIGUES GOLPEANDO SANTANA?_

_¿ERES ESTÚPIDA BERRY? TE LO ACABO DE DECIR_- Se aleja de mi con su respiración acelerada.

¡_Y TE HE DICHO QUE NO HE HECHO NADA! Y DÉJATE DE GRITARME._

_NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO ¡TU ME ESTAS GRITANDO!_

_¡YO NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO! -_ Le sigo reclamando y cada vez creo que está a punto de golpearme nuevamente.

_¡SI LO HACES!_ – Dice más cansada y sentándose ahora en el sofá.

Nos quedamos en silencio y me da miedo acercarme así que me siento frente a ella. Cada una metida en nuestro pensamientos.

Santana negaba con su cabeza mirando un punto fijo en la habitación y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Solo se sentían nuestras respiraciones y algún que otro ruido en la calle. Seguía sin entender lo qué había pasado y realmente no podía dejar pasar preguntar por la actitud de mi amiga.

_Ok, ¿Me vas explicar qué mierda te pasa? -_ Le digo después de un rato cuando siento que puedo hablar y veo que está más calmada.

_Hoy en la tarde cuando llegamos a tu puerta ¿Estabas seduciendo a Quinn por qué te lo pidió la loca?_

_YO NO ESTABA SEDUCIENDO A NADIE._- Le grito frustrada levantándome de un salto.

_NO ME GRITES_- Me responde levantándose también.

_NO TE GRITO. TU EMPEZASTE_ – las cosas nuevamente se nos salen de control.

_YO NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO. TU ERES LA ANORMAL QUE NO RESPONDE CON LOS DECIBELES ESTÁNDAR._

_¡SANTANA!_

_¡BERRY!_

_YA BASTA Y DEJA DE GRITAR._

_TU DEJATE DE GRITAR_- Me responde moviéndose de un lado a otro

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente mirando un punto fijo.

_Rachel, sabes que no permitiré que dañen a Quinn y menos permitiré que tú lo hagas por las locas esas menos ahora que_ – Se detiene pensando en lo que iba a decir. Se sienta nuevamente pero cerca del ventanal.

_¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué San? ¿Por qué la defiendes ahora? Si han pasado años que no hemos sabido de ella._

_Solo es…. es mi amiga y la tengo que proteger_.- Susurra bajando la mirada

_En cierta forma me duele un poco. Primero el que pienses que ayudaré a Jenny en su locura. Me conoces ¿Cierto?_ – Hago una pausa para suspirar- _Y sé que ella ha sido primero tu mejor amiga y que se conocen desde pequeñas pero ella ha desapareció de nuestras vidas hace mucho tiempo. Y lo peor es que ahora sin más, aparece y la defiendes contra viento y marea._

Volvemos a caer en el silencio.

_Ok, lo siento Berry que haya dudado de ti pero sabes que si fuera en caso contrario haría lo mismo por ti. Entiéndeme_ – Dice después de un rato sin despegar su mirada del ventanal.

_¿Qué quieres que te entienda? Si no me explicas nada_- Le digo presionándola un poco ya estoy cansada que mis propios amigos actúen de esa forma respecto a Quinn. Puros misterios y nada claro.

_Lo siento_ – Dice ahora levantándose de donde estaba - _pero solo te pediré una cosa y espero que por nuestra amistad lo hagas_ – Se acerca hacía mí y me hace temblar de miedo por su mirada. Le asiento para que siga hablando - _No te dejes manipular por esas locas y se que ahora les dijiste que no pero te convencerán_– Pone ambas manos cargándose en mis hombros - _no conoces todas las versiones así que dale una oportunidad a Quinn. Ella no es lo que piensas, solo… solo no la juzgues antes de tiempo._

Bajo mi cabeza y niego – _No San, la única oportunidad que le daré, será la profesional_ – Me suelto de su agarre – _Porque en el ámbito personal no la dejaré entrar a mi vida menos sí todos actúan raros y me esconden cosas sobre ella. No me interesa_-

_Já ¿De verdad? Hoy por supuesto no te interesaba mucho cuando la tenías agarrada y cerquita de ti ¿no?_ – Cada día me sorprendo más su habilidad de cambiar las cosas y aquí vamos de nuevo- _It was so Wanky_- Me dice con su cara más pervertida.

_Hoy en la tarde no… no… hoy… no pasó nada_.- Me pongo nerviosa porque no me había puesto a pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde, ya bastante tenía con el show de mi novia y mi amiga.

_Hobbit, mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano no se equivoca y claramente vio que si pasaba algo_.- Me levanta las cejas reiteradas veces con su sonrisa malvada.- _Ni contar lo que te paso hace unas semanas atrás con un par de fotitos._

_Ya santana, córtala_.- Me ruborizo y le quito la mirada.

_Ok, te dejaré tranquila por ahora con eso. Lo siento por los golpes y todo_.- Dice apuntando mis rostro y acercándose a la puerta principal.- _Y con lo otro_, - Se detiene antes de irse- _apenas sepa algo que están haciendo las locas. No me importará que sea tu novia, tu prima, tu bisabuela o lo que sea. Las golpearé igual hasta mandarlas a freír monos al África_- Se cierra la puerta y me quedo sola mirando toda la habitación. Me siento en el sofá y suspiro.

_Oh dios mío, lo que se me viene_.- Suspiro y dejo caer mi cuerpo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despierto más cansada de lo que me acosté con un sol de 23° pegándome en mi rostro. No debo olvidar cerrar las malditas cortinas para lo próxima que quisiera no despertar jamás me recuerdo estirándome sobre la cama.

Lo segundo que se me viene a la cabeza es, para variar, Quinn. Todo lo que paso el día de ayer, nuestra conversación en el baño, lo que me esconde Santana, la supuesta venganza de Jenny y Charlotte.

Desde que la había visto en el bar ese día sábado hace un mes atrás, mi vida se trasformó cada día en un caos. Vuelvo a sentir cierta nostalgia apretando en mi pecho al pensar en ella. Tantos años que pase estar cerca de ella, buscando su amistad, buscando su aprobación y todo lo que conseguí fueron humillaciones y burlas. Cuando desapareció, fue menos calvario y un alivio en cierta forma pero no lo negaré, la extrañe mucho y pase meses pensando si volvería pero no fue así.

Ahora después de años, vuelvo a verla y esa misma nostalgia vuelve a mi pero mezclada con el dolor y posiblemente con algo más que no puedo reconocer.

Cojo desde el velador mi celular y miro la hora: 8.45am. Aparte veo que tengo un mensaje de Gary, Kurt y Jenny. Me agarro la almohada y la coloco sobre mi cabeza donde me ahoga un grito de desesperación.

_¿Estará despierta en este momento?_ – Me pregunto en voz alta pensando en Quinn. Miro nuevamente el celular, me siento en la cama y sin pensarlo mucho empiezo a redactar.

_"Hola, Si de casualidad hoy no estas ocupada. ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo?"_ – Mmmm no me convence- ¡Delete! ¡Delete! ¡Delete! - Digo apretando el botón con más fuerza de lo normal

_"Ey" -_ ¿Ey? No creo que tenga tanta confianza para decirle ¡Ey! Mmmm ¡Delete!

_"Nos juntamos a las 14hrs. No me interesa que estés ocupada si no llegas lo lament…."_ No termino de escribir y lo analizo. ¡Delete! ¡Delete! Muy matón para mi gusto.

_"Hola Soy Rachel, Avísame si puedes juntarte hoy al medio día. Saludos"_ Mmmm simple, me gusta.

Lo leo nuevamente y busco el contacto de Quinn. Miro fijamente el número que está en el teléfono donde me lleva a pensar ¿Y si no le gusta que le escriban? ¿Y si le molesta mi mensaje por ser demasiado simple? ¿Y si está dormida? ¿Y si está con alguien? ¿Y si está durmiendo con alguien más? ¿Y si no está durmiendo y está haciendo otra cosa con alguien más? Mi cabeza empieza imaginar situaciones que me hacen sentir otro tipo de presión que desconozco en mi pecho. Bueno ella llego a mi casa sin avisar, así que ahora se lo aguante. Ojalá le eche a perder su mañanera digo apretando de golpe el botón SEND. Tiro el celular a los pies de la cama y me desplomo sobre ella mirando al techo pensando en mil cosas más.

Pasan los minutos y no he sentido ninguna señal de mi celular a mis pies. Sigo mirando el techo y vuelvo a recordar las palabras de Santana, la tarde de ayer antes que llegará medio mundo, pensando en sus ojos que siguen mostrando ese poder de atracción que tienen, su mano junto a la mía se sentía tan… tan ¿Cálida? ¿Tan bien?

Pego un salto al escuchar la melodía de llamada entrante de mi celular. Me pongo en la cabecera de la cama con las rodillas sobre mi pecho y miro mi teléfono como si fuera un Alíen. ¿Y si es ella? Oh no, definitivamente no estaba preparada para escuchar su voz tan temprano, necesitaba primer construir mis muros antes. Después de unos cuantos timbres dejo de sonar y suspire aliviada dejando caer mis hombros.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a tensarse al instante que suena otra vez el timbre del celular. Esta vez me acerco lentamente y estiro mi mano para alcanzarlo. Todo en cámara lenta para atrasar más el hecho de que tenga que contestar. Respiro de nuevo aliviada por que han cortado la llamada.

Doy vueltas sobre la cama y me dejo caer de espalda mirando hacia el cielo. Mi corazón ya está más calmado, comienzo a relajarme y a cerrar mis ojos paulatinamente. La habitación esta pacifica donde no hay ningún ruido que me perturbe y el sueño vuelve a mi cuerpo.

_¡RIIIIIINGG!_

Salto mil metros de la cama al oír el ruido cerca de mí, donde instintivamente contesto la llamada y caigo de la cama desastrosamente, maldiciendo el mundo.

_¿Aló?_ – Me dicen desde el otro lado de la línea y puteo en mute por escuchar su voz.

_¿Rachel? ¿Estás ahí?_ – Dice nuevamente.

_¡Eeh! Ss... Sí,_ - aclaro mi garganta- _Si, estoy. Ho… hola_- Respondo tímidamente.

_Hola._

Ninguna dice nada y solo siento su respiración desde la otra línea.

_¿Quinn?_ – Le digo tratando de que romper nuestro silencio.

_¿Si, Rachel?_

_Tú me has llamado_ – Le menciono extrañamente cariñosa.

_¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí, es que me extraño que me escribieras. Creí que llamarías._

_¿Y?_ – Le pregunto para que siga hablando ya que esto de quedarse en silencio se está haciendo costumbre.

_Ah! Sobre el mensaje. Si, puedo hoy ¿Te parece almorzar en el Candle Cafe? Sé que sigues siendo vegetariana y la comida es muy rica ahí-_ Dice entusiasmada esperando mi respuesta que no llega ya que me deja sin habla. Me ha hecho ilusión poder ir con ella ya que siempre he peleado con los chicos y sobre todo con Charlie para ir a un restaurant vegetariano.

_Ehms bueno si te parece podemos ir a otra parte_- Me dice susurrando con leve tono de ¿tristeza?.

_¡NO! Me parece bien. ¿Nos vemos allá?_

_Que bien, tengo que comentarte hartos avances que se han hechos estos días. Y Si nos vemos en un ratito más Rachel_- Me responde con el mismo entusiasmo de hace un rato.

_Ok, Te cortaré ahora. Nos vemos Quinn_ – Corto la llamada sin esperar su saludo y salgo corriendo hacia el baño.

* * *

Después de muchas horas dándome vueltas por el apartamento, probándome prendas una y otra vez finalmente me había decidido por lo casual. Unos jeans claro ajustados al cuerpo combinados con mi abrigo de color gris, una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y unas botas altas con un hermosos tacos.

Iba caminando por la 3era. Avenida, cada paso en que me acercaba a mi destino, mi estómago dolía impresionantemente y mis manos sudaban tontamente. Al ver a Quinn esperándome, mis rodillas se debilitaron, de seguro me resfriaría, Si eso es. Me digo tratando de convencer de que es un simple resfrío.

Sigo avanzando hacia ella, todavía no se da cuenta de mi presencia y automáticamente se me dibujo una sonrisa que no puedo borrarla. Estaba Hermosa, apoyada en la esquina de la calle 73 mirando a todos lados. Iba vestida con un abrigo largo de color negro, botas y medias del mismo color. Siempre elegante aunque con su toque rebelde que siempre me había encantado.

Sus ojos me encuentran y también me regala una sonrisa. Su sexy y blanca sonrisa. Me acerco más a ella que se endereza para saludarme. Siento mi corazón saltar como tonto dentro de mi pecho. Tranquila, tranquila y saluda. Me ordeno mentalmente. Ninguna decimos nada cuando estamos frente a frente. Solo sonreímos y bajamos nuestras miradas. ¿En qué momento me volví adolescente de nuevo?

_Hola-_ Le digo y sin pensarlo me acerco hacia a ella besando su mejilla lo cual hace que sonría mucho más ahora. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué mierda lo hice? Gracias a dios que no está Santana sino ya me hubiera salido con su Wanky. Cosa que este momento no es… No hay ninguna tensión en el ambiente entre Quinn y yo. Solo hace un poco de calor por las calles o porque estoy más abrigada que hija única.

_Hola-_ Me responde- _estas muy linda_- Me dice inspeccionándome de arriba hacia abajo sutilmente. Se muerde el labio y creo que deje de respirar.

_Eh eh_ - Me ruborizo por su palabras- _Graci_- No termino de pronunciar ya que me interrumpe el sonido del celular. Lo saco rápido y veo un mensaje de Jenny.

_"Tú solo sigue la corriente. Me lo debes"_ - Frunzo automáticamente el ceño al leer su mensaje ¿Qué? Me pregunto extrañada.

_¿Pasa algo?_- Me pregunta Quinn preocupada acercando su mano sobre mi brazo y se siente tan bien. Por un momento volvemos a nuestras burbujas de sonrisas tímidas.

_¡Hola! Qué coincidencia encontrar justo aquí_- Dice alguien atrás de nosotros. Quinn retira su mano asustada y yo automáticamente cierro mis ojos.

Y maldigo. Maldigo al karma, a los santos y a todo ente que conozca, porque esto ya debe ser una puta maldita broma y no me parece para nada graciosa.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Se agradecen los Rw, Follow, FAV y PM. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia._


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todo lo que escribí en el descargo del primer capítulo es cierto y lo repetiría aquí pero me da flojera hacer copy/paste de un lado a otro.

Nota: Todo lo que escribí en las otras notas de los capítulos anteriores también es cierto y lo repetiría pero es la misma excusa del descargo

Saludos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

Estábamos esperando nuestra orden, sentadas frente a frente, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando pero ninguna de las dos decía nada. Quinn movía nerviosa sus dedos entrelazando ambas manos por encima de la mesa, yo en cambio había ordenado mí servilleta casi 10 veces sobre mi regazo. El ambiente del restaurant estaba demasiado denso entre nosotras, sobre todo porque Jenny había pedido una mesa cerca de nosotras y una que otra vez escuchábamos sus comentarios ácidos referente a su ex – novia.

Miraba a Jenny de vez en cuando y me sentía un poco mal por su situación. Se reía como que si le estuvieran contando el mejor chiste de la década, parecía que la estaba pasando muy bien en su mesa, reía de una manera exagerada y hacía gesto de despreocupada conversando como si nada. Lamentablemente la tonta loca estaba sola y yo ya estaba que llamaba al servicio de salud mental para que la internaran. Me sentía mal amiga por ese último pensamiento, a lo mejor igual estaba con manos libres hablando por celular y yo la estaba juzgando de esa forma. Fijo bien la mirada obviamente de forma sutil y rezo para que tenga el móvil por ahí.

¡Ah no! Es una tonta loca, la estúpida no está con su celular y definitivamente me confirma que le patina el embriague, le faltan palos para el puente, se le arrancan los enanitos para el bosque o se fumó una de la buena porque no entiendo ¿Cómo puede reaccionar así? ¿El amor por Quinn la dejo tocada? Y reflexiono ¿Jenny siempre ha sido así y yo no me he dado cuenta?

Siento que se aclaran la garganta- _¿Podemos ir a otro lado si quieres?_ – Quinn seguía jugando con sus manos.

_No, independiente de todo, estoy bien acá_- Le respondo tímidamente- _¿Tú quieres irte a otro lado?_ – Levanta su ceja y me regala una sonrisa coqueta – _Otro restaurant digo_- Me corrijo sin saber el por qué.

El garzón interrumpe en nuestra mesa trayéndonos nuestros platos. Al cabo de unos minutos se retira y quedamos nuevamente en nuestro silencio para nada incómodo. Quinn empieza a probar su plato lo cual me hace imitar su gesto. Oh por dios, esta mujer hasta comiendo se ve sexy y me quedo pegada mirando su forma de abrir su boca y saborear su comida. Ok, creo que al ver estado mucho con Jenny, se me ha pegado su locura.

_¿Te gusta?_ – Pego un pequeño saltito de susto al salir de mi trance. Me concentro y allí esta ella sonriendo con su blanca y sexy sonrisa ¡Oh mierda, me ha pillado mirándola!

_¿QUÉ?_ – Digo espantada.

_¿Si te gusta tu comida? No la has probado, si quieres puedes pedir otra cosa_.- Me dice amablemente.

_No, como crees. Está muy rico_- Le respondo cogiendo una cucharada grande de la comida de mí plato y comiendo rápidamente.

_¡Ey cuida… do!_- Me advierte sin lograr su cometido ya que comienzo a sentir un ardor por toda mi boca - _Eso es picante_- me dice levantándose de su puesto cuando me ve que ya estoy tosiendo casi sin aire y dando pequeños saltitos sobre mí asiento. ¿Oh que mierda comí? Me pregunto mentalmente. Me acerca su agua y me hace cariños en mi espalda que hace que se ponga tensa con su contacto. Bebo el agua como que si el mundo estuviera en sequía y el aire empieza a pasar por mis fosas nasales. Quinn no ha dejado de acariciar mi espalda y sus ojos encuentran los míos. ¿Cómo una mujer puede tener esos tipos de ojos tan absorbente? Y con su sonrisa hacen la combinación perfecta. Siento que mi pecho comienza a apretarse y mi corazón late más rápido de lo normal. Uh no, me va dar acidez lo picante. Me convenzo de que es el efecto de lo que acabo de comer. ¿Por qué me gustarán tantos su labios? O sea digo ojos.

_COF COF PERRA COF COF_ – Ella se separa automáticamente al sentir la voz de Jenny que nos miraba con cara de perra envenenada según hubiera dicho Santana.

Quinn vuelve a su puesto con la cabeza agachada. ¿Qué le paso que se volvió tan humilde y tan sumisa? ¿Dónde está la jefa de la Cheerios que en esta situación hubiera dejado en su lugar a Jenny?

_¿Estas mejor?_ – Interrumpe mis pensamientos y me vuelven a capturar sus ojos.

_Sí, no te preocupes, gracias_- Le respondo mirando de reojo a Jenny que está concentrada en nuestra conversación.

_Bueno, lo que quería comentarte es que durante los días que no nos pudimos reunir, yo me junte con el equipo de guionista y armamos el capítulo piloto.-_ Saca de su bolso un libreto y me lo entrega- _Míralo y me lo comentas ya que el lunes tenemos reunión nuevamente con el equipo_.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué reunión? Nadie me aviso_ – Le digo un poco enojada mirando el libreto que sostengo en mis manos. - _¿No se supone que las dos teníamos que trabajar juntas? ¿Qué las decisiones las tomábamos ambas?_ – Le reprocho con un tono duro.

_Le dije a Gary sobre la reunión del lunes y lo del piloto te estoy comentando que lo mires y me digas si te gusta o no, además recuerda que la productora soy yo y tú eres la actriz así que independiente que puedas aportar ideas y que trabajemos juntas, las decisiones las tomo yo_.- Me explica calmadamente pero antes de poder responderle suena su celular. Lo saca rápido de su bolso y su cara se trasforma a una de espanto.-_ Disculpa tengo que responder-_ Me dice levantándose y dirigiéndose a los pasillos donde se encontraban los baños. Dejándome con la boca abierta y un poco molesta al respecto.

_Así empieza_ – Me dice Jenny sentándose en el puesto de Quinn.- _¿Por qué apagaste el celular?_ – Me reprocha- _Se supone que me tenías que seguirme la corriente._

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jenny? Te dije que no me metieras en tus locuras y ¿Seguirte la corriente? Si lo único que hiciste fue sentarte en otro lado y reír como desquiciada. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_No estaría sentada en otra mesa si tú no hubieras apagado tu celular y vieras el mensaje que te envié diciendo que me invitarás a sentarme con ustedes_ – Me sigue regañando-_ Y Rachel nada de lo que hablamos ayer lo tomas en cuenta. ¿Esa clase de amiga eres? Sabes lo que me hizo sufrir esa maldita y tu como si nada estas aquí comiendo con ella. No pensé que fueras tan así pero claro como a la diva la traen a comer a restaurant elegantes y vegetarianos ya se olvida de las amistades que estuvieron siempre contigo. Estas aquí de lo más amorosa y tú novia está llorando en casa._

_¿Qué le paso ahora a Charlie?_ – Le digo desganada y un poco culpable.

_Llora por su novia que la tiene abandonada. Que no se preocupa por sus sentimientos ¿Sabes que hizo las casi 3 semanas que no se vieron?_ – Niego bajando la cabeza – _Llegaba todos los días con flores pensando que ese día te vería pero la reina la llamaba para decirle que no sería así porque estaba cansada y necesitaba pensar. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?_ – Después de un rato de silencio vuelve a hablar – _Además te apuesto que ahora va a llegar y se va a tener que ir rápidamente sin darte ninguna explicación pero puff está bien porque ella es tu jefa ¿No? y toma las decisiones_- Dice levantándose y volviendo a su mesa.

_Lo siento, lo siento, me tengo que ir_- Quinn llega nerviosa a nuestra mesa y me paro de mi puesto. Recoge su bolso y me mira con sus ojos angustiados –_ Lo siento, de verdad lo siento_ – repite - _¿Te puedo llamar durante la tarde? –_ Me dice llamando a la salida del restaurant.

_No te preocu_… - No termino la frase ya que la rubia sale disparada sin poderle responder. Me dejo caer en la silla y miro a Jenny que me levanta sus hombros riéndose.

_Te lo dije_ – Me dice despreocupada.

_Ah ya cállate Jenny_ – Le respondo sacando mi cartera para pagar la cuenta al ver al garzón que se acerca a la mesa.

_No, la señorita Fabray pago todo el consumo y una nueva reserva para que usted pueda venir cuando quiera_ – Me dice el garzón negándose al recibir mi tarjeta.

* * *

Las palabras de Jenny respecto a mi novia igual me habían afectado un poco así que durante la tarde estuve con Charlie y nos pusimos en la buena durante todo el fin de semana. No quisimos hablar del tema Quinn y plan venganza aunque igual me lo mencionaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo Jenny que veía que iba por la sexta llamada perdida de Quinn.

Igual pensaba que lo que decía Jenny tenía razón aunque dijera que me había afectado poco, la verdad es que si me molestaba que me hubiera dejado sin explicación ese día. Yo no estaba a las paradas de nadie y menos de Quinn Fabray, ya bastante tuve en la secundaria para que vuelva a esos tiempos.

Me encontraba sola en unas de las oficinas en los estudios esperando a que empezará la reunión. Gary me había avisado ese día que la reunión se haría durante la tarde ya que la productora estaba ocupada con otras labores personales durante la mañana. Já más encima tenía que andar a su horario pero no me importaba porque hoy si me iba a oír y me haría respetar. Mi contrato decía que era participe de todo y ella no era mi jefa.

_Buenas tardes_ – Dice Quinn interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. No le respondo y ella se acerca a mí – _Oh por favor Rachel, de verdad lo sie_…– Me frunce el ceño deteniendo sus palabras al ver que me levanto y esquivo su contacto.- _¿De verdad? ¿Me harás la ley del hielo ahora?_– me dice al verme que le doy la espalda.

_No soy tan infantil Lucy_ – Le respondo sacando mi contrato de trabajo y tirándolo en la mesa.

_No me gusta que me digas Lucy y ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ah!-_ Dice dándose cuenta que es lo que era.

_¡Exacto! Ahí dice que me tienes que tomar en cuenta de todo y que ambas tomamos la decisión_- Le digo con voz firme recalcando el ambas.

_Ok, Rachel. Lo siento ese día no quise decir eso pero al ser la productora, yo soy la res…_

_Y yo soy la actriz que tiene un contrato que extensa mi labor siendo igual o más importante que la productora_- La interrumpo – _Ahí dice que tenemos que trabajar juntas y no dice que debo enterarme en un restaurant a los días después que escriben un piloto con mi personaje sin ni siquiera preguntarme_- Digo levantado la voz demostrando mi molestar – _Además si para la próxima vez que quieres agendar un reunión sin avisarme, no te espantes si no aparezco y estoy con gerencia para hablar de mi contrato y el tuyo._

_¡Epa! Frena un poco. Yo no te pude avisar antes porque TU la gran actriz no estaba disponible para agendar una reunión con la productora_ – Me responde con un tono de voz molesto – _Le dije a tu representante que era urgente. No seas tan diva_ – Dice tirando el contrato nuevamente en la mesa, sentándose y sacando su Tablet.

_No hemos terminado ¡LUCY!_ – Le digo más fuerte porque no retira la mirada del aparato ese.

_TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS LUCY_ – Me grita y por un momento veo la capitana de las Cheerios.

_¡NO ME GRITES!-_ Le respondo en el mismo tono.

_Ok, lo siento. Es que me desesperas. Trato de ser lo más amable posible contigo pero me desesperas Rachel. Tus cambios de humor son un poco brusco._

_¿Mis cambios de humor? Por favor, tú eres la bipolar que en un momento a otro esta la más amable y después se esfuma sin decir nada._

_Ah, así que es por eso. ¿Por eso no atendiste mis llamadas y estás molesta? Ya te dije que lo sentía. Tuve una emerg._

_No quiero saber qué haces con tu vida Lucy pero si me molesto que me hayas pasado a llevar. Mi contrato dice_ – la interrumpo nuevamente moviéndome de un lado a otro, ella seguía sentada.

_¡No me digas Lucy! – Me interrumpe - Y ya sé que dice tu contrato, no me lo repitas_- Dice con el mismo tono enojado-

_No lo puedo creer Quinn pero sigues siendo la misma engreída, sabelotodo y controlada que eras en la secundaria._

_¡Oh, Oh! ¿No acabas de decir eso? ¿Controladora? ¿Yo? Já, Rachel por favor no me hagas reír_– Me respondo con una sonrisa cínica ahora levantándose de su asiento y me da un poco de miedo su mirada- _Acá la única que controladora, engreída y sabelotodo eres TÚ_- Dice acercándose a mi cada vez más y mi corazón late de rabia.

_Eres una… una… una..-_ Comienzo con mi tartamudeo ya que veo que no se detiene, acercándose más a mí y trato de rodear la mesa de centro.

¿_Qué soy Rachel? A ver, dime ¿Qué soy?_ – Está enojada.

_Eres… eres… tú juegas con las personas, siempre… siempre lo has hecho y…. y… destruiste a mi amiga y no… no… no quiero… que me hagas… que me pases a llevar. Eres… eres… - _la veo acercarse más y cada vez mi voz se va apagando._-No… noo… nooo… eres… eres… ¡UNA ESTÚPIDA!_ – Digo gritando y cerrando mis ojos cuando ya está frente a mí.

_No Rachel, tú te estas comportando como una gracias a la influencia de tu amiga Jenny_ – Me dice muy cerca y lo único que atino a levantar mi mano donde Quinn es más rápida y sujeta mi muñeca.

_¿Qué pasa aquí? Se escuchan los gritos por todo el pasillo ¿Señorita Fabray? ¿Señorita Berry?_ – Nos interrumpe y automáticamente nos alejamos sintiendo el aire frío que me faltaba. Mi cara queda alba al ver quien nos interrumpe- ¿_Hay algún problema?_ – Nos interroga unos de los grandes jefes de la cadena.

_Ninguno señor-_ Dice Quinn saliendo del paso – _Solo estábamos aclarando ciertas diferencias_ – empieza a ordenar la mesa y esconde los papeles que estaban encima. Yo sigo sin decir nada y empiezo a sospechar que las clases de actuación no han dado sus frutos como creía. Maldita Quinn que me desestabiliza mi mundo y mi cuerpo. Creo que sigo con acidez porque mi corazón esta vuelto loco.

_Ok_- Nos responde creo que no muy convencido- ¡_Me gusta!_ – Dice después de un rato-_Me gustan que sean pasionales, que sientan la excitación y la atracción entre ustedes. Que choquen los cosmos por la atracción._- Hace un gesto con sus manos- _Sigan así chicas ya que con esta química haremos magia_ – Dice entusiasmado.

_No, no, no, no hay pasión aquí_- Digo asustada tratando de corregirlo. Quinn solo sonríe – _No hay atracción ni nada ¿Atracción? Noooooo, nada tsss ¿Excitación? noooo_– y mis bragas me gritan "!Mentirosa!" Me agarro la frente ya sudada y la maldita Quinn solo levanta su ceja sonriendo.

_En fin, que bueno que las pillo a las dos_- Dice de forma desinteresada por mi respuesta- _Tenemos buenas noticias_- Dice sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

_¿Más buenas noticias señor?_ – Dice Quinn sentándose también confundida, yo evito sentarme cerca de ella así que camino hacia el otro lado de la mesa y la desgraciada solo sonríe mirándome de reojos por mí actitud.

_Si muy buenas_- Corro mi silla tratándome de sentar lentamente y simultáneamente concentrándome en las palabras de nuestro jefe- _Ustedes dos, solo ustedes_ – Dice apuntándonos y se le ve el entusiasmo en sus ojos – _Juntas_ – Y ya quiero golpearlo para que hable rápido pero trato de sentarme-_Sin separarse por nada_– Ruedo los ojos porque este hombre trasforma el suspenso en aburrimiento- _ESTARÁN 41 DÍAS DURMIENDO Y VIAJANDO POR TODO EL PAÍS ¡JUNTAS!_

_¿QUÉ?_ – Gritamos ambas asombradas y una vez más caigo desastrosamente al suelo ahora por una maldita silla con rueditas.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Se agradecen sinceramente todos Rw. He leído los comentarios y me han sacado más de una sonrisa. Muchas gracias por Follow, FAV y PM. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo la patraña necesaria de los derechos están en el primer capítulo.

**Nota dedicatoria pero no es un postdata**: Sabes que agradezco al fics y la palabra "Hueá" por haberte presentado en mi vida. Ha sido una muy agradable y especial conexión (El wifi) de amistad y confianza que hemos creado estos días. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y la buena onda. Ah tenías razón, creo que no tome en cuenta los tips que me has dado para este capítulo pero espero que te guste igual.

**Nota en general**: Me disculpo por la demora en la actualización, prometo no demorarme tanto para la próxima y para compensar tiraré a Jenny de un barranco envuelta en llamas con un palo metido en el culo jajaj aush, nah seria muy mala pero más adelante se me ocurrirá algo para compensar mi falta xD

Espero que les guste el capítulo y si hay algún comentario, espero que sea con respeto aunque todos han sido bastantes buenos, se agradecen de todo corazón. Saludos

* * *

**Capítulo 9.-**

_¿QUÉ?_ – Gritamos ambas asombradas y una vez más caigo desastrosamente al suelo ahora por una maldita silla con rueditas.

Ambos dos hacen un intento de acercarse a mí pero les hago señas de que estoy bien. Me levanto enseguida, me arreglo y me siento bien en la maldita silla. Quinn después de que me ve acomodarme mira a nuestro jefe.

_Señor, no entiendo. ¿Cómo que vamos a dormir y viajar 41 días juntas?_ – Le pregunta nerviosa y confundida.

_Si, bueno no tan así pero a ver, la cadena autorizo la gira promoción del proyecto donde comenzará acá en New York, pasando por algunos estados y finalizando en Los Ángeles donde en total serán 41 días. Obviamente tendrán que viajar juntas, hospedarse juntas y una que otra vez compartir habitación por un tema de reservas._- Nos explica calmadamente desde su puesto.

_Pero señor, no tenemos listo el capítulo piloto, nos falta contratar a algunos actores además ni siquiera tenemos el nombre oficial del proyecto ¿y quieren promocionarlo? –_ Le pregunto un poco efusiva.

_Si tenemos el capítulo piloto_ – Me dice Quinn y automáticamente la aniquilo con la mirada – _Ok no, no lo tenemos_ – Se corrige ante su error- _Pero tiene razón Rachel, no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en nada, solo en un rato más tendremos nuestra primera reunión con el equipo, además señor le recuerdo que no puedo estar de viaje tanto tiempo y en el caso de viajar, una de mis condiciones es ir sin ningún miembro del equipo a mí lado_- Dirige ahora sus palabras al señor Marshall. Se ve demasiado nerviosa y ¿molesta? ¿Le molestará ir conmigo?

_Señoritas si más les recuerdo, en nuestra reunión anterior hablamos que esto sería rápido por lo tanto tendrán 2 semanas para que se organicen, graben y arreglen lo que tengan que arreglar_ - Nos dice calmadamente – _Y Señorita Fabray_ – Quinn frunce el ceño – _si recuerdo nuestra negociación pero se trata de la señorita Berry que creo que es una persona de confianza, además su preocupación está contemplada en el viaje_.

_¿Cómo qué está contemplada?_ – Le pregunta Quinn interrumpiendo su explicación. – _No, no puedo_ – Se levanta nerviosa. – _Esto lo hablamos y saben mis razones–_ dice caminando para todos lados.

_Tranquila, está todo precisado para que sea totalmente de su agrado además la señorita Berry entenderá y será discreta_.- Le responde nuestro jefe tratando de calmarla.

_No me importa Rachel_ – Grita Quinn interrumpiendo a Marshall.

_¡EY!_ – Le reclamo pero me ignora.

_Señor, no creo que me haya entendido pero no puedo viajar con ningún miembro del equipo ¡NO PUEDO!_ - Y me molesto, no sé si por su rechazo o porque no entiendo de que va la conversa.

_Quinn_ – La llama Marshall con un tono de voz suave acercándose a ella- _No te preocupes, lo conversemos al final del día y buscaremos una solución._

Luego de un rato asiente con su cabeza, nuestro jefe se despide de ambas y volvimos a quedar en nuestro silencio habitual cada una metida en nuestro pensamientos. Después de un rato comienzan a llegar los guionistas, la gente del equipo y un par de compañeros.

En toda la reunión no nos dirigimos directamente la palabra, Quinn independiente que se encontraba en otro mundo era una excelente profesional y extrañamente tenían razón, éramos un buen equipo.

* * *

Y así pasaron rápido las dos semanas, trabajando y armando todo antes de partir. Quinn había seguido estando en otro mundo e ignorándome la mayoría de las veces pero aun así ya teníamos todo listo para comenzar nuestro viaje. Habíamos creado un par de capítulos que íbamos a pulir en los 41 días, habíamos grabado unos excelentes vídeos promocionales y todo estaba saliendo excelente sin ningún problema, bueno por lo menos por mí lado porque para Quinn habían sido más complicados.

De alguna forma Jenny había entrado en unos de los casting para ser de extra y desde ese día la rubia había quedado encerrada en su oficina, se le habían perdido guiones 15 minutos antes de grabar, le habían pinchado las llantas de su auto, le había caído un balde con agua y una que otra cosa más. Me había acercado a preguntarle a Jenny sobre los incidentes de Quinn pero se había hecho la tonta y me había cambiado el tema.

Estaba arreglando unas cosas en mi camarín cuando siento que alguien abre mi puerta de golpe y la cierra dejándola dentro de la habitación.

_¡QUINN!_ – grito con un tono cansada. - _¿QUÉ HACES?_

_Shhh_ – Me dice acercándose a la puerta tratando de escuchar hacia el otro lado.

_¡NO ME MANDES A CALLAR!_ – le respondo alterada acercándome hacia ella solo un poco.

En un movimiento rápido se acerca a mí agarrándome de la cintura, me envuelve con su brazo dándome vuelta apegando mi espalda contra su pecho mientras con la otra mano tapa mi boca.

_Shhh_ – Dice cerca de mi oído. Retrocedemos de espalda hacia la pared que se encuentra detrás de la puerta. Trato de soltarme pero Quinn es más fuerte- _Shhh, no digas nada –_ Vuelve a hablar cerca de mí. Su mano abierta en mi abdomen me acaricia con su dedo meñique apretándome más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el esbelto y deportivo cuerpo de la rubia. Cierro mis ojos y dejo de protestar. Me comienza una leve sensación de calor al sentir su respiración en mi nuca – _Hueles bien –_ Me susurra y sin darme cuenta le respondo con un gemido en su mano. Mis rodillas flaquean y me aprieta más a su cuerpo.- _Shhh, tranquila_ – Susurra nuevamente.

Se abre la puerta de golpe y automáticamente abro mis ojos tensándome. Quedamos en un punto ciego para la persona que entra alterada a mí camarín.

_¡RACHEL!_ – Dice Jenny mirando hacia todos lados. Quinn me sostiene más fuerte y ambas sostenemos el aire en nuestros pulmones. Solo pasan unos segundos y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. La rubia saca su mano de mi boca y automáticamente dejamos soltar todo el aire que sosteníamos dejando caer nuestros hombros.

_¡¿RACH?!_ - Se abre nuevamente la puerta sorprendiéndonos de golpe. – _¡Vah! Creí haber escuchado algo_ – Jenny se dice a si misma – _Mejor la llamo_ – la escucho pronunciar antes de cerrar completamente. Mis ojos se abren totalmente al fijarme que mi celular se encuentra encima del mueble en la otra esquina de la habitación y empezaría a sonar delatándonos en cualquier minuto.

Comienza a sonar la canción "Psycho Suite" desde mi teléfono y me pego 3 pasos largos para contestar.

_¡¿Si?! ¿Ho… Hola?_ – Digo algo agitada por el movimiento brusco.

_Rachel, ¿Dónde estás?_ – Me pregunta Jenny. Veo a Quinn que sigue afirmada a pared mirándome intensamente. No me había fijado bien pero se ve hermosa como va vestida. Llevaba un elegante vestido ajustado estilo de los años 50 con detalles negros en el borde de sus hombros detallando hasta el largo del busto, su cabello alocado y rematando su look con sus uñas negras. Era un ángel, un ángel malvado que me estaba regalando su sonrisa traviesa en este momento.

_¿Rachel sigues ahí?_ – Jenny interrumpe mis pensamientos.

_Si, si dime_ – Le respondo y trato de mirar hacia otro lado.- _¿Qué pasa?_

_He ido a verte a tu camarín y no estabas. ¿Dónde estás?_

_He…_ - Mi cabeza no funciona ya que el espejo que tengo al frente refleja a una Quinn acercándose cada vez más a mí.- _He salido a comprar ¿Me buscabas para algo? –_ Trato de ser lo más cortante.

_No realmente, no me eres tan importante_ – Me responde y frunzo mi ceño por su respuesta – _Andaba buscando a la perra de mi ex, necesito arreglar un temita con la graciosa de tu jefa_ – Su tono de voz cambia reflejando su molestia.

_No, lo siento pero ni siquiera la he visto hoy_ – Sin más concibo el tono de final de la llamada. La desgraciada me ha cortado.

_¿Le tienes asignado la banda sonora de Psycho?_ – Larga una carcajada. ¡Mierda hasta su sonrisa combina con todo! – _¿Sabes que inconsciente has catalogado a tu amiga de loca?_- Ríe nuevamente – _Las amigas que te gastas_- Dice en un tono burlón.

_No te rías mucho pero la que se estuvo acostando con la loca no fui yo_ – Le respondo de malas ganas y recuerdo cuando Jenny comentaba sus maravillosas noche con su novia. Un malestar empieza a recorrer por mi cuerpo. Ella automáticamente baja su cabeza y niega.

_No era necesario mencionar eso_ – Me dice un poco triste.

Quedamos en silencio paradas frente a frente pero cada uno mirando hacia otro lado.

_Gracias_ – Dice después de un rato – _Gracias por lo de hace un rato y no delatarme. Sé que estos días no hemos hablado bie…_

_¡Y mira tú! ahora si me hablas_ – Le digo interrumpiéndola – _Jenny te anda buscando_ – le menciono un poco molesta.

_Lo sé_ – Me responde lo más calmada apoyándose en el mueble tocando las cosas que se encontraban allí.

_¿Solo eso me dirás? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Como respuesta me levanta los hombros despreocupada ahora jugando con mis cosas del mueble. Comienza nuevamente a poner su cara de traviesa.

¡_Ah, volvemos a lo mismo! Nuevamente no me hablas_ – Le reclamo – _¡Quinn!_ – la regaño al ver de nuevo su gesto de levantar sus hombros.

_¡Ok! Mira, lo siento por haber estado un poco distante._

_¿Un poco?_ – La interrumpo

_Bueno un poco harto pero no quería meterte en problemas menos que Jenny pasa todo el día tratándome de hacer la vida imposible_ – No se ha movido de su posición y ahora tiene agarrado unos de mis sostenes que se encontraba allí. Se lo quito rápidamente de sus manos y lo guardo en mi bolso. Me regala su ceja levantada con su sonrisa coqueta.

_Y ahora ¿Qué ha sido?_ – Le pregunto sentándome buscando mi espacio personal. Murmura algo poco entendible que me hace arrugar el ceño. Ella se da cuenta que no se la dejaré pasar.

_Eh mmm puede ser que le haya dado una foto de Jenny a un guardia_– Asiento dando a entender que prosiga – _así como para protegerme de sus locuras_ - Dice levantando sus hombros en señal de inocencia.

_¡Ya! Pero eso no es para que este tan enojada, bueno si pero no para que estés escondiéndote y arrancando de ella, además puedes sacártela que podría haber sido cualquiera_ – Le digo sin interés, ella sigue levantando los hombros inocentemente – _¿o hay algo más?_

_Puede ser que me haya equivocado y le haya enviado una foto no muy apropiada._

_¿Qué tan no apropiada puede ser?_ – Le pregunto un poco asustada imaginándome lo peor.

_Mmmm Jenny le gustaba sacarnos hartas fotos en todo momento ¡EN TODO MOMENTO!_ – Me responde recalcando lo último y una punzada en mi pecho aparece de imaginarme a Quinn y a Jenny felices meses atrás ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como si me faltara el aliento? Me pregunto - _Y sin querer envié una foto privada, pero te lo juro no fue en mala onda ni nada, estaba enrabiada y cansada pero nunca quise._

_Quinn ¿Qué tan privada?_ – Le pregunto interrumpiendo su explicación.

_Privada como mmmmm Desnuda_ – me responde mirando hacia el piso.

_¡Quinn!_ – La regaño levantándome de mi asiento

_¿Que? Si ni siquiera sabía que tenía fotos así de ella. Llegue y envié sin darme cuenta. Debe habérmela enviado en algún momento cuando estábamos juntas_ – Dice tratando de explicarse – _además que sabía yo que se iba a expandir por todo el estudio como foto de gatito en Facebook_ – Dice con un tono gracioso.

_¿LA TIENE TODO EL ESTUDIO? Fabray estas muerta_ – Le diGo y ella solo me levanta los hombros. Comienzo a guardar todas mis cosas. Necesito alejarme un poco de ella.

_En fin, Mañana comenzamos nuestro viaje_ – Me dice acercándose a la puerta – _Al fin podremos estar solas. Estoy deseando poder conocer la Rachel Berry de ahora_ – Dice mirando hacia todos lados por el pasillo – _Adiós_ - Me guiña un ojo sonriendo coquetamente y cierra mi puerta.

Quedo inmóvil sobre sus palabras, no puedo procesar que significa conocer la Rachel Berry de ahora. Saco todo el aire de mis pulmones y caigo rendida en unas de las sillas.- Ains por dios, creo que moriré – me digo agarrando mi cabeza.

* * *

Eran las 8am y mi humor en ese momento era insoportable, me dolía la cabeza, tenía los músculos agarrotados, sentía que me había pasado un camión en mala por mi cuerpo mmm bueno puede ser porque Charlie había querido despedirse a lo grande la noche anterior ¡ESTA MUJER NO APRENDE!, había imaginado mil cosas no precisamente con mi novia y había soñado mil otras cosas más, y ahora el mal humor que tengo hace que ni yo me soporte. Era un nuevo día. El día que comenzábamos el viaje en un auto-bus que nos iba a trasladar desde Brooklyn hasta Filadelfia pasando por algunos pueblos por el camino, un viaje de dos horas se iban a convertir en 3 días junto a una rubia que me costaba sobrellevar en todos los sentidos.

Siento el citófono llamar a mi puerta.

_¿Si?_

_Señorita Rachel, su trasporte ha llegado_ – Me dice el conserje.

_¡Muchas gracias Alfred! Bajo enseguida_ – Cuelgo, agarro mis maletas junto a la puertA, miro como despidiéndome de mi apartamento y salgo chocando con la persona que se encontraba parada frente a esta. Caigo encima de un cuerpo menudo, bastante fibroso y musculoso que solo al sentirlo bajo mi cuerpo siento un ardor por todos lados. Estoy con los ojos cerrado junto al cuello de esta persona. Me huele conocido ese perfume, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y no puedo moverme de mi sitio.

_Si cada vez que me pare frente a tu puerta y me recibas así, te lo juro que vendré más seguido._ – Me dice la persona que está debajo y maldita sea conozco esa voz. Subo mi cabeza para mirarla y sus ojos se conectan a los míos automáticamente – !_Hola!_ – Me dice con su sonrisa blanca y sexy.

_Cof Cof_ – Siento una falsa tos en la puerta y creo que en este momento hay alguien con un muñeca budu pinchando mi cuerpo – _¿Interrumpo?_ – Dice Charlie con su tono de voz molesta. Apresuradamente me agarra demasiado fuerte de mi brazo levantándome lo cual me hace quejarme_–Fabray ¿Qué haces acá?_ – Me aleja de la puerta poniéndome atrás suyo pero sin soltarme.

Quinn ve mi gesto de dolor, se levanta y le da un empujón a Charlie que la desestabiliza haciendo que me suelte de su agarré – _Estúpida no vez que le haces daño_ – la rubia le reclama. Me pongo entremedio de ambas para evitar que se agarren a golpes.

_Quinn_ – La llamo dulcemente y pongo una mano en su pecho sintiendo como late su corazón. Oh dios mío, esta mujer le va a dar un ataque, su corazón late como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Miro a sus ojos y ella tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillan al igual que su sonrisa lo cual me hace sonreír como una tonta – _¿Me esperas en el autobús?_ – ella me niega con su cabeza poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado - _¿Por favor?_ – y sin querer le regalo un puchero enterneciéndola y haciéndola sonreír nuevamente, afirmando feliz. Me doy vuelta hacia Charlie, su cara es de tres mil metros y tengo la leve impresión de que la cague – _Charlie_ – alcanzo a decir y me besa acercando mí cuerpo al suyo, me besa tan apasionadamente, tan necesitada y con tanto amor.

_Recuerda que eres mía y eres lo único que tengo_ – Me dice después de que se separa de mis labios – _Te amo_ – susurra en mis labios apoyando su frente a la mía, respira hondo y me suelta – _Fabray, me entero que la has tocado aunque sea un pelo, te mato_ – Dice mirando a la puerta. Volteo y Quinn sigue parada en la puerta pero ya no veo a la Quinn sonriente sino a la Quinn ojitos triste que me hace sentir una presión mala en mi pecho. No dice nada, se da la media vuelta y se va por el pasillo hacía la calle.

Luego que me despedí de mi novia prometiéndole que la llamaría todos los días, subí al bus que me esperaba afuera de mi apartamento. Se me cae la boca, era hermoso por dentro. Tenía de todo para nosotras, Televisión, internet, un equipo, un refrigerador, una litera y un cómodo espacio para trabajar. Saludo a nuestro Chofer y veo a Quinn sentada mirando fijamente la ventana. Sé que me esta ignorando. Trato de decirle algo cuando paso a su lado pero me arrepiento al ver que ni se inmuta, me siento en la parte de atrás mirando su cabellera rubia.

* * *

Costosamente abro mis ojos de a poco, adaptándome a la luz que entra por la ventana del bus.

_Holis dormilona_ – Me dice una figura frente a mí – _Ya llegamos a nuestra primera parada_ – Trato de distinguir quien me habla tan suavemente. Pego un salto en mi asiento. – _Ey tranquila, soy yo_ – Me dice Quinn sonriendo – _Hemos llegado a Edison_ – Me dice acariciando mi cabello y no sé si estoy soñando o no – _Tenemos media hora para que te arregles, hacemos una presentación oficial del proyecto, cantas un poco y nos vamos al hotel. ¿Ok?_ – Me dice calmadamente y me fijo que estoy arropada en mi asiento.

_¿Cuánto dormí?_ – Le pregunto soñolienta

_Alrededor de una hora pequeña_ – Me saca un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, mis ojos se conectan a los suyos – _Siento lo de hace un rato_ – Me dice sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello muy cerca de mí, mi boca se seca y siento que necesito un vaso de agua o mejor un tequila, si mejor algo fuerte. Trago salida fuertemente, cierro mis ojos cuando besa mi frente, y me deja inmóvil – _No quiero que empecemos este viaje enojadas. ¿Está bien?_ – Asiento como una tonta porque impresionantemente no tengo palabras. ¿Qué palabras? No tengo ni aliento mejor dicho.

Quinn se aleja y me regala una sonrisa que definitivamente ahora si me deja sin aire, y lo único que quiero es gritar y sacarme esta maldita presión en mi pecho. Baja del auto bus y agarro un cojín de algún lado ahogando un grito desesperado. Esta mujer me va a volver loca.

Estaba exhausta, la presentación había sido exitosa. Habíamos presentado algunos videos promocionales, había firmado algunos autógrafos, cantado un poco y nos habíamos sacado fotos con casi 100 personas. Quinn había querido pasar al hospital local para visitar a algunos niños enfermos y nos habíamos llenado de vibras positivas compartiendo con pequeños ángeles. Ahora nos encontrábamos frente al hotel bajando algunas cosas. Nos acercamos a recepción y nos atiende una linda chica que se fija enseguida en la belleza de mi rubia ¿QUÉ? ¿De mi rubia? ¿Qué rubia? Si tú no tienes rubia, Si Charlie es castaña ¿El cansancio te está poniendo más idiota Rachel Berry? Me regaño mentalmente.

_Buenas noches ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_ – La chica se dirige coquetamente a Quinn y me sale toda la perra y el cansancio que tengo en mi cuerpo.

_Eres recepcionista obviamente nos tienes que ayudar en algo_ – Quinn me levanta su ceja confundida – _Queremos nuestras habitaciones ahora. Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray_ – Ignoro la mirada de reproche de Quinn.

_Por supuesto, disculpe_ – mira su computador y nos dice- _Por aquí, las llevaré a su habitación_ – Sin mirar le pego un empujón a Quinn y sigo a la fulana. ¡Espera! dijo ¿A su habitación? ¿No debería decir habitaciones? ¿Esta mujer le faltan 10 minutos o yo me estoy poniendo disléxica? Nos abre una puerta y nos hace pasar a ambas, la habitación tiene una vista impresionante pero...

_El estudio les reservo esta habitación para ambas, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamar a recepción. Buenas noches_ – Me interrumpe la fulana y cierra la puerta dejándome sola con Quinn y yo no puedo reaccionar, ¿Qué reaccionar? si siquiera puedo respirar.

Al medio de la habitación hay una cama de dos plazas, ¡UNA CAMA! No hay un sofá, ningún colchón extra ni nada solo ¡UNA CAMA! Ains ains me viene el soponcio, me viene ¿Un soponcio? Oh por dios, me estoy volviendo una hipocondríaca de mierda. Miro la cama, ladeo mi cabeza analizando la situación. Es lo suficientemente grande para que las dos durmiéramos sin siquiera tocarnos.

Miro a Quinn, miro la cama, nos miramos mutuamente y volvimos a mirar la cama. Miro a Quinn y veo que de a poco va sonriendo cada vez más. Me mira y me regala su sonrisa coqueta y me levanta su ceja. ¡Oh, Oh! – dice Quinn burlescamente levantando los hombros. Y lo sé, sé exactamente que aquí comienza mi calvario.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Se agradecen los Rw, Follow, FAV y PM. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia._


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Nota autor: Lo siento por el atraso, tuve un pequeño accidente que me dejo imposibilitada en imaginación y fisicamente. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews que más de una vez me han sacado una sonrisa sobre todo las ideas que hacer con Jenny y Charlie xD Saludos

* * *

Miro a Quinn, miro la cama, nos miramos mutuamente y volvimos a mirar la cama. Miro a Quinn y veo que de a poco va sonriendo cada vez más. Me mira y me regala su sonrisa coqueta y me levanta su ceja. ¡Oh, Oh! – dice Quinn burlescamente levantando los hombros. Y lo sé, sé exactamente que aquí comienza mi calvario.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

En ese momento Quinn deja caer las maletas al piso lo cual me hace pegar un pequeño salto sobre mí posición, asustada mirándola. Ella sonríe coquetamente, sus ojos avellanas se oscurecen reflejando ¿deseo? y empiezo a tiritar por la forma en que me mira.

_¿Quinn?_ – logro pronunciar en un susurro y ella empieza a acercase peligrosamente.

_¿Rachel?_ – Me responde imitando mi tono de voz.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, su mano estaba en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca tirando de mi hacia su cuerpo lo cual hace que cualquier cable conectado en mi cabeza, se desconecten en cosas de segundos, son demasiada las emociones que pasaban por mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios juntos a los míos. No sé qué estaba pasando pero me sentía en el cielo. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Lucy Quinn Fabray me estaba besando y es tan increíble. Sin saber porque uní mis labios con desesperación incluso con violencia, un beso lleno de goce, forcejeamos un poco tratando de ganar esta batalla sin darnos cuenta que estábamos liberando una guerra.

Me arrincona contra la pared con fuerza, sus manos ahora recorren desesperadamente mis muslos, como si hubiera tenido su deseos acumulado mucho tiempo, nos seguimos besando como si estuviéramos bajo el agua y nuestros labios eran nuestro tubo de oxígeno. Su piel me quema en cada caricia que me regala, siento que gime en mi boca.

_Oh dios mío, he esperado mucho tiempo esto, no sabes cuánto_ – me dice agitada sin parar de acariciar mis piernas y moviendo sexy su cuerpo junto al mío.

_Yo también Quinn, yo también_ – Le respondo con un tono tan ronco y me desconecto, no sé de donde sale ¿Qué? ¿He dicho yo también? Siento que mi entrepierna comienza a humedecerse con sus movimientos y nuevamente vuelve ese cosquilleo ¡Oh dios, esta mujer besa maravillosamente! Nuestras lenguas siguen luchando y sus manos siguen recorriendo mi cuerpo.

_¡No aguanto!_ – Me dice desesperada y levanta mis piernas desde el suelo empujándome más sobre la pared provocándome sacar un gritito desde mi garganta. Enrollo mis piernas sobre sus caderas y comenzamos un baile que hace que nuestros cuerpos tiemblen – Esta noche – Dice agitada y me agarro desde su cuello besándolo apasionadamente – _Ay dios, Rachel_ – gime –_ dale tu cuerpo alegría macarena_ – sigue besándome.

_¿Qué?_ – La miro extrañada separándome un poco de ella.

_Dale tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena ¡Ey Macarena! ¡Ah! ¡Ay!_

Y caigo media atontada pero siempre desastrosamente al suelo escuchando la melodía de la macarena desde mi celular. Miro hacia todos lados buscando a Quinn pero estoy totalmente sola. Maldita sea ¿Fue solo un sueño? ¿Un maldito sueño? mi celular sigue sonando y atino a contestar.

_¡Ey Macarena!_ – Me dice mi amiga riendo desde el otro lado del celular.

_¡TU!_ – Le respondo y aprovecho de sobarme el trasero- _En este momento, ¡te odio tanto Santana! No sabes cuánto te odio y Déjate de meterte en mi teléfono._ – Me siento en un sillón tratando de controlar mi humor y otras cosas más. Oh maldita sea ¿Por qué solo fue un sueño? Me lamento mentalmente.

_Jajaja Ok, te creo_ – Sigue riéndose de mí, como que supiera lo que estaba soñando – _¿interrumpí algo?_ – Dice de forma inocente pero sé que no es así – _lo siento amiga_ – la voz malvada y traviesa de santana me da miedo – _Pero sabes que siempre pienso en ti, te deje un regalito en tu maleta sin que te dieras cuenta._

_¿Un regalo?_ – Me acerco extrañada a mi maleta y trato de abrirla – _¡SANTANA!_ – Le grito y solo siento su carcajada sin parar de reír - _¿Cómo mierda me regalas esto?–_ levanto y saco de a poco las cosas de mi maleta - _¿Esposas? ¿Látigo? ¡UN VIBRADOR! UN VIBRADOR SANTANA ¿En serio?_ – Le sigo gritando espantada de los regalos y ella ríe como si fuera tan gracioso.

_Jajajajajaja Ya Berry, no sabía a qué manjares les haces pero ya entendí que te asustas con los juguetes_ - Me carga su risa burlona -_ Solo quería saber ¿Cómo estaban? ¿No has matado a mí rubia?_

_Que yo sepa tu rubia la tienes al lado y no, todavía no la mato._ – Me molesta un poco la propiedad que tiene santana al referirse a Quinn. Meto todos los "regalitos" a una bolsa y me dirijo a botarlos antes que mi compañera los vea y se malinterprete cualquier situación.

_Ña… ña… ñaña_ – Se burla de mi – _Bueno, me parece bien que no la hayas matado aunque si la quieres matar a sexo nadie se opondría e incluso yo les daría mi bendición hermana_ – Sigue burlándose de mí.

_Oh muchas gracias Sor María Santana, es lo que me faltaba para quedarme tranquila y tener sexo desenfrenado_- Le respondo sarcásticamente - ¿_Estás loca Santana? Te recuerdo que tengo novia y Quinn es la ex de unas de mi ami…._

_A cállate Berry, no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, yo sé que babeas y le tienes ganas a la rubia desde la secundaría_ – Me interrumpe-

_¿Qué? ¿Qué? Yo… no… yo… ¿Santana no sabes? No… no... ¿Qué dices?_ – La regaño entre tartamudeo y espantada.

_Sé cómo la mirabas en ese tiempo, sé que todas esas peleas y las atenciones eran porque estabas loca por ella_- Me dice en un tono calmado - _sé lo que pasaste cuándo desapareció y sé que te has vuelto a sentir igual desde que volvió a tu vida_ – Ella creo que esperaba mi grito en el cielo y yo solo trataba de tragar sus palabras – _Pero está bien Berry, deja que las cosas fluyan y solo sigue tu corazón_ – me dice después de un rato que no he reaccionado.

_¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?_ – Le respondo ya un poco más calmada con unas ganas de llorar inmensa tomándole de a poco el peso a sus palabras.

_Jajaja no sé, creo que estoy ebria_ – responde riendo – _ya Berry, cuídame a la rubia y en vez de soñar ¡HAZLO! –_ y corta sin más.

Suspiro y me siento nuevamente en el pequeño sillón frente a la cama, mirando en un punto fijo hacia ella. No podía apartar la vista e imaginar que en unos minutos más estaría acostado junto a Quinn allí. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi boca se secaba y sentía un escalofrío por toda mi columna por pensar que compartiría la cama con la persona que me ha quitado más de una vez el aliento, tanto para mal como para bien. Los recuerdos del sueño hace un rato me atormentan. Sinceramente no sé qué significan y me confunden peligrosamente. Subo las rodillas en mi pecho, tratando de protegerme de las sensaciones que estaban en mí en ese momento. No tenía que permitir que L. Quinn Fabray afectará mi vida otra vez, iba a cumplir 24 años y ya no era la Rachel Berry que se ponía nerviosa frente a la capitana de porristas. No era la Rachel Berry que lloraba cada noche por no tener la amistad de la rubia, no era la Rachel Berry que…. Y no alcanzo a terminar mi auto convencimiento porque ¡Oh Sí! me acabo de ir a la mierda en este momento al ver salir a Quinn del baño con una bata de seda tratándose de secar su cabello mojado, haciendo caer pequeñas gotas por su cuello recorriendo por otro parte de su cuerpo que me prohibí a mirar.

_¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?_ – Me dice despreocupada frotando la toalla en su cabello. Las imágenes del sueño vuelven a mi mente y las cosquillas en mi estómago reaparecen. – _Rachel, ey ¿estás bien?_ – Me dice en un tono preocupado.

_¿Ah? Eh… eh, si… si_ – Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, veo mi bolso cerca, lo agarro y trato de concentrarme en un libreto que saco de allí – _Estaba revisando una escena que no logro entender de mi personaje_ – Le digo abriendo en cualquier página.

_Explícame_ – Me dice sentándose en la cama dejando la toalla en su cuello. Se deja caer en la cama sobre sus codos cruzándose de piernas lo cual hace que vea un poco de piel – _a lo mejor te puedo ayudar_ – Me sonríe esperando que empiece- _¿O a lo mejor podamos hasta mejorarla? ¿Te parece?_ – Dice despreocupada.

Trago saliva y me vuelvo a concentrar en el libreto - _Bueno comienza con que tengo que_ – paro al instante al fijarme que la escena en que había no era muy apropiada para que me ayudará. Oh maldición ¿Por qué tuve que abrirlo en esa parte? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, me regaño mentalmente.

_¿Y?_ – La veo levantarse hacia mí, lo cual me hace saltar hacia otro lado de la habitación – _Déjame ver_ – dice estirando su mano para que le entregue el libreto pero no puedo reaccionar por lo que mi estómago está sintiendo y las imágenes en mi cabeza no me dejan tranquila. ¡Joder! Siento que mis pies están anclados en el piso y solo me concentro en una gota de agua que se encuentra bajando hacia su pecho. En un movimiento rápido me quita el libreto de las manos y salgo de mi trance, asustándome.

_No, no está bien_ – Le digo tratando de recuperarlo pero ella lo alza sobre su cabeza tratando de leer la escena. – _Quinn, por favor devuélvemelo_ – Le suplico forcejando con ella para poder alcanzarlo – _No es necesario que_… - quedan mis palabras en el aire cuando comienza a hablar.

– _Oh_ – Logra pronunciar y su rostro muestra una mueca de preocupación – _No me alejes de tu vida ahora_ – me dice y yo quedo inmóvil nuevamente anclada al piso. Sé que comenzó la escena pero la intensidad de sus ojos provocan mil cosas en mi cuerpo– _Sé que he cometido errores_ – Sigue pronunciando dando un paso hacia mí ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Ahora necesito que sea un sueño– _pero el error que más lamento_ – da otro paso y comienzo a temblar. Estoy sin aliento y no puedo reaccionar. Sus ojos una vez más me envuelven - _Es haberte perdido_ – Sigue acercándose y retrocedo- _no sabes cómo lamento el día que me fui de tu vida_ – da otro paso y sigo retrocediendo chocando con la pared ¡A nooo! ¡Esta pared! ¡Despierta Rachel! ¡Ahora! Me grito mentalmente– _Y ahora que he vuelto _– Dice muy cerca de mi rostro, siento el calor de su aliento y deja caer el libreto de sus manos – _por favor no me alejes de tu vida_ – me acaricia la mejilla y sus ojos se van a mis labios y suplico que por favor que sea un sueño. Trago fuertemente y cierro mis ojos tratando de controlar los elefantes que tengo zapateando en mi estómago. Sus labios están muy cercas de los míos, lo sé solo porque siento su aliento demasiado a mi rostro. Mi cuerpo tiembla con su caricia en mí rostro, ella tiembla al estar tan cerca. Ok, espera ¿Esta temblando?

_Estás vibrando_ – Logro pronunciar al sentir su cuerpo demasiado cerca. Abro mis ojos dándome cuenta que no falta nada para que sus labios toquen los míos. Quinn tiene los ojos cerrados pero no deja de acariciar mí mejilla.

_Lo sé_ – Dice sin separarse de mi dejando escapar un suspiro – _No puedo controlarlo_ – sonríe pero no se mueve.

_No Quinn –_ Le digo agarrando suavemente su mano que está en mi rostro suspirando, lo cual hace que abra sus ojos y me mira extrañada– _Literalmente estas vibrando_ – de alguna forma trato de escurrirme de su cuerpo y le apunto el bolsillo de la bata que se ilumina pero veo que no logra reaccionar solo me mira confundida, viéndome como doy pasos cada vez más cerca del baño – _¡Quinn tu celular!_ – Lo saca asustada y antes que me diga algo, me escapo al baño.

Estoy frente al espejo y veo que mis ojos están vidriosos, quiero puro llorar y no sé porque mierda me siento así. Oh dios mío, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma. ¡Despierta Rachel! ¡Por favor despierta! Me tiro agua sobre la cara. No quiero sentirme así otra vez, no sé si fue una buena idea este viaje comienzo a dudar hasta que siento la carcajada de mi compañera que viene de la habitación. Quiero saber que están gracioso. ¿Se estará riendo de mí y mi reacción? pero me prohíbo moverme así que me meto a la ducha para no escuchar su linda sonrisa.

Al rato después sigo escuchando la risa de Quinn desde la habitación y ya es demasiado, necesito saber qué es lo tan gracioso para que tenga a la rubia así. Algo asustada salgo del baño y miro hacia la habitación. Mi compañera sigue hablando por teléfono riendo y tirada en la cama ya vestida con su pijama. Aclaro mi voz y ella se levanta de un salto sonriendo. Se queda helada sin decirme nada y sus ojos no se despegan de mí. Me miro y estoy vestida igual que ella hace un momento con una bata de seda pero con la diferencia que mi cabello esta tomado en una coleta ya secado. La veo tragar saliva y agarrarse del cubre cama firme como controlándose para no saltar. Recorro la habitación ante su atenta mirada.

Pega un saltito en la cama al sentir como la llama desde el otro lado de línea, lo que hace que baje su mirada aun sonriendo – _Si, si gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta y por favor mándale un beso de mi parte_.- Dice después de un rato. Yo sigo haciendo como que ordeno mi ropa en una esquina de la habitación. Vuelve en silencio en la habitación y solo se oyen nuestra respiración.

_Santana ha metido unos regalos algo perversos a mi bolso_ - Dice en forma graciosa y maldita Santana, sus regalos y su forma de ser tan desubicada.

_¿Rachel?_ – Me dice después de un rato – Hace un momento, yo… - trata de decir pero la interrumpo.

_Entonces la escena, no sé si podría hacerla si no sé quién hará de mi pareja_ – Le digo dándome vueltas para enfrentarla, tratando de zanjar rápido el tema y no irnos en la tangente – _Saldré al pasillo a llamar a Charlie y después me iré a dormir_.

_¡NO!_ – Me dice exaltada y algo asustada por su forma de hablar.

_¿No? ¿Cómo qué no?_ – No me responde y baja su cabeza como tratando de hallar las palabras- _¿No qué Quinn? ¿No quieres que duerma?_ - y las imágenes del sueño vuelven a mí, que trato de alejar rápidamente - _¿No llamo a Charlie?_– Le pregunto confundida, mi tono de voz es duro pero con una nostalgia en mi pecho que me aprisiona - _¿No vamos a cambiar la escena? ¿Qué?_-la presiono para que me responda.

_Eh no_ – Me interrumpe y su tono de voz es triste- _No haremos esa escena, la borraremos, no quiero que la hagas_ – Ahora dice mirándome a los ojos con su voz firme – _No, no… no… tienes que… hacer esa escena o ninguna otra parecida si no quieres_ – Me encanta ver a la rubia nerviosa pero tengo que volver a levantar mis muros. Quinn no puede derrumbarlos.

_Ok_ – La respondo desinteresada –_ Entonces iré a hablar con Charlie_- Agarro la manilla de la puerta de salida.

_Eh no, no… bueno, no sé, envíale mis saludos… no… no… mejor no_ – Se espanta ante la idea - _Eh mmm buenas noches_ -dice volviendo a la cama con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Suspiro fuerte aun conteniendo las sensaciones que me produce Quinn y salgo al pasillo esperando que al sentir la voz de mi novia tranquilice mis emociones.

Luego de un rato vuelvo a la habitación cansada. Para variar con Charlie hemos discutido porque apenas he comenzado el viaje se ha ido de fiesta y más encima me ha insinuado que si nuestra relación se quiebra va a ser por mi culpa por haber preferido mi carrera en vez de ella. Oh por dios y me siento tan mal que sea así, que todo lo que hace Charlie haya sido porque no la he tomado en cuenta. Al entrar a la habitación, Quinn se encuentra acostada al lado izquierdo de la cama con unas gafas de descanso leyendo "Tan fuerte y tan cerca". Al notar mi presencia deja el libro sobre su velador y se arropa tapándose hasta el cuello.

_¡Ey!_ – Me dice cuando estoy abriendo las sabanas – _No sabía qué lado de la cama te gusta así que cualquier cosa podemos cambiar_- Sus hermosos ojos reflejan preocupación.

_Está bien, me gusta este lado_ – le menciono ya arropándome – _Gracias, buenas noches_ – me regala su sonrisa blanca y sexy. Apago las luces y le doy la espalda. No quiero pasar peligro, y no solo por tenerle miedo a ella o a su cuerpo sino más bien porque mi cuerpo pueda reaccionar ante su presencia.

_¿Rach?_ – Me dice después de un rato - _¿Estas durmiendo?_

_Tratando_ – Le respondo en un susurro agarrándome de la almohada para no voltearme.

_Rach, yo sinceramente quisiera pedirte perdón por cómo me comporte en la secundaría contigo_ – Pronuncia tímidamente – _Siento tanto haberte hecho daño_ – Solo me agarro más y cierro fuertemente los ojos – _Nunca fue mi intención, sé que puede sonar a excusa pero_ – para su explicación – _pero no sabía cómo reaccionar contigo y tenía tantas emociones que no sabía que significaban, tenía miedo._

_¿Miedo?_ – Me enderezo en la cama sin mirarla y me doy cuenta que tome su misma posición. Ambas mirando hacia el techo. En la oscuridad seguimos hablando.

_Sí, siempre busque ser la amiga perfecta, la novia perfecta, la persona perfecta y me resultaba hasta_ – traga saliva – _hasta que llegabas tú toda una diva y sin esfuerzo ponías mi mundo de cabeza._

_Quinn_ – Susurro – _eso ya es pasado_ – su confesión literalmente me noquea sin saber que responderle llenándome de paz – _No tienes que disculparte. Éramos adolescente y ahora estamos bien ¿o no?_– No logro pronunciar más palabras.

_Gracias_ – Me dice después de un rato – _Y sí, estamos bien, yo quiero estar bien contigo ahora que estas de nuevo en mi vida_-

_¿Amigas?_ – Le pregunto y me golpeo mentalmente.

_Mmmm_ – pronuncia como tratándose de decidir – _Amigas_ – Me confirma minutos después.

_Buenas noches_ – Le susurro volviendo a mi posición inicial.

Al cabo de un rato, presiento que sus pies se mueven juntos a los míos, que al tocarse producen en mí nuevamente un cosquilleo en mi estómago, me pongo nerviosa y tiemblo– _¡Quinn!_ – La regaño porque sus pies están helados.

_Mmmm_ – dice con un tono de voz somnoliento acercando más sus pies.

_¡Quinn!_ – La regaño porque no me toma en cuenta sin moverse de su posición

_Ya, ya, ya…. Sabes, las amigas les calientan los piecitos a sus amigas_ – Dice de forma infantil lo cual me saca una carcajada.

_Ok, ven_ – Le digo capturando sus pies y la muy viva aprovecha de acurrucarse a mi cuerpo – _Solo los pies_ – la regaño graciosamente.

_Ok, ok lo acepto_ – Dice riendo y se separa de mi pero sin dejar acariciar sus pies junto a los míos – _por ahora_ – susurra y sé que está sonriendo.

_buenas noches -_ Logro pronunciar aguantando un poco el sueño sintiendo su calor produciéndome mil cosas en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, al rato después ambas nos quedamos dormidas en nuestra burbuja...

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Se agradecen los Rw, Follow, FAV y PM. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia._


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Serían los mismo que repito siempre en cada capítulo =)

**Nota del autor:** Gracias y millones de gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y todos los demás. El accidente no fue muy grave y estoy mejorando de a poco fisicamente, mentalmente no podría decir lo mismo porque sigo hablando y pensando hueás así que mejorías dudo que hayan =\

Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

Suspiré por mmm no sé ¿por cuarta ocasión? Llevaba despierta hace un poco más de 10 minutos y me encontraba atrapada en los brazos de Quinn, acurrucada a su cuerpo, nuestras piernas se enlazaban perfectamente y mi cabeza se encontraba en su pecho donde el latido de su corazón extrañamente me traía paz. ¡En mi vida había estado tan cómoda! No sé en que comento de la noche quedamos así aunque viéndonos en la posición en que estábamos daba entender que mí inconsciente me había jugado una mala pasada pero bueno, realmente en este momento no quería asustarme o hacer un drama. Un suspiro más. Solo quería disfrutar este momento, cerré mis ojos nuevamente e inconsciente empecé a acariciar el plano y fibroso abdomen de mi compañera que cada vez se aferraba más a mi cuerpo. Entre abrí un poco mis ojos para mirar a mí nueva amiga y ahí estaba, con su bello rostro, su hermosa nariz y facciones de un ángel. Sonreía pero aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Agarre una de sus manos sin moverme de mi posición – _Sé qué estas despierta_- Le dije sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Apreté levemente su mano y por reflejo me devolvió el movimiento –_ ¡Quinn!_ – Susurré sonriendo en su pecho – Seguía haciéndose la dormida. Apreté su mano nuevamente y obtuve respuesta.

¡Uh maldición! – dice regañándose pero aun sonriendo sin soltarme de su agarre.

_¡Te pille!_ – Le dije graciosamente, quise separarme un poco donde me agarro más contra su cuerpo. No me molestaba, para nada pero necesitábamos levantarnos. Era demasiado cómoda estar así pero no quería asustarme.

_¿Nos podemos quedar un ratito así?_ – Me pide en forma melosa y cerrando sus ojos. Suspire nuevamente dejando mi respuesta con volver a posicionar mi cabeza en su pecho. Ya no había el mismo latido que hace un rato ya que a medida que acariciaba su abdomen, era un poco más fuerte y acelerado. – _Me gusta esto_ – Me dice susurrando y sentí su mirada en mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella volvió su mirada hacia la ventana que daba a un paisaje precioso entremedio de las cortinas y yo seguí sintiendo su calor y sus latidos.

_Siento que no te conozco_ – Le digo después de un rato – _No puedo creer que estemos trabajando juntas y menos de esta forma_– mi voz sigue siendo suave pero con un tono gracioso – _Las amigas no duermen abrazadas menos de esta forma._

_Si, las amigas se calientan los piecitos y se abrazan en las mañanas_ - Dice riendo apretándome más provocándome cosquillas.

_Jajaja No me imagino a Santana de esta forma_ – le respondo entre carcajadas – _y creo que tampoco te hubiera dejado que hicieras lo mismo con Brittany_.

_Eh… mmm buen punto pero lo que pasa es que tú eres más apapachable como un especie de oso cariñosito sobre todo en la altura._

_¿Me estás comparando con un oso de peluche, peludo y abrazable?_ – Le regaño falsamente tratando de zafarme de su agarré.

_Mmmm pensándolo bien mmm el oso es menos peludo jajajajaja_ – me agarra más fuerte contra su pecho y en un movimiento queda encima de mi cuerpo – _Es broma_ – Me mira con sus ojos avellanas y siento que la habitación se hace más calurosa y más pequeña –_ Eres hermosa_ – Susurra acercándose.

_¿Por qué desapareciste ese año?_ – La pregunta sale salvándome sin controlarla aunque era una duda que me la había hecho varias veces en mi vida. Ella solo largo un suspiro profundo y me soltó de su agarré.

_¿Por qué estas con Charlie?_ – Me respondió con una pregunta que realmente no me esperaba y que no quería o más bien no podía contestarle.

_¡Touche!_ – Le dije incorporándome en la cama - _¿Algún día me responderás?_

_¿Lo harás tú?_ – Me respondió regalándome una carcajada con su hermosa sonrisa acercándose a la puerta del baño –_ Las amigas también se bañan juntas. ¿Vamos?_ – Mi respuesta solo fue una almohada por su cabeza – _Okey, okey, entendí otro día_ – siguió riendo.

Me deje caer en la cama pensando en estos dos días. Por dios, no sé cuántas veces estuve cerca de sus labios, cuantas veces su cuerpo estuvo junto al mío y tendría que aguantar 40 días junto a ella. No sé si realmente no caería en el efecto Fabray, por que debía reconocer, ella seguía teniendo el poder de quebrar mi mundo.

* * *

Habíamos pasado los días en Edison de la misma forma que habíamos pasado esa noche y mañana. Entre coqueteo indirectos, roces intencionales y durmiendo abrazadas. Llevábamos una semana de esa forma y ya habíamos pasado por varios pueblos. La última noche en New Jersey me percate que cada vez que debíamos compartir habitación, Quinn cada noche se quedaba en vigilia de mi sueño y después que se cercioraba que dormía plácidamente, ella me acomodaba en sus brazos y yo la muy tonta creyendo que mi inconsciente me jugaba una mala pasada pero no, era la rubia del demonio que me hacía creer que mi cuerpo extrañaba su calor. La quise encarar en algún momento pero no lo hacía ya que en cierta forma igual me gustaba empezar el día de esa forma.

Sinceramente Quinn provocaba muchas cosas en mí, es verdad, me gustaba cada día más, me gustaba que estuviera pendiente de mí, que me tomará en cuenta, estaba conociendo la versión de Quinn que veían mis amigos, habíamos hablado de todo sobre como llego a ser una aclamada productora, que le encantaba la fotografía y alguna otra cosa trivial. Como sus sueños, los detalles de la vida que le encantaba, cada día que amanecíamos juntas me servía el desayuno. Luego de nuestras "horario laboral" siempre salíamos a comer o a caminar por los alrededores. Llevábamos varios textos adelantados ya que a medida que crecía nuestra relación de amistad, mejor trabajábamos. Nunca habíamos hablado de Jenny ni de Charlie ni de porque había desaparecido ese último año tampoco le insistía mucho independiente de mi curiosidad ya que siempre me devolvía el tema con mi relación con Charlie u otra cosa. Sentía que había muchas lagunas en sus historias pero al ver su sonrisa ya no me importaba.

Ains mi relación con Charlie durante esta semana separadas había sido mmmmm nada. Habíamos hablado un par de veces pero lo único que hacía era reclamarme y terminábamos peleadas, había hablado con Jenny un par de veces igual pero nada del otro mundo y hablando del rey de roma mi teléfono sonaba con la melodía de psycho.

_¡Jenny!_ – Le dije contestando el teléfono por mientras que veía a Quinn acomodarse de una y mil forma en su asiento en el bus que iba camino a un pueblo de Philadelphia. Esa mujer me sacaba sonrisas hasta por su manera de acomodarse. Le sonreí sin darme cuenta.

_¡Rachel! He sabido en el estudio que son todo un éxito esta semana_ – me dice en un tono de voz que no logro descifrar - _Veo que lo están pasando bastante bien. Hay hartas fotos de ustedes cariñosas. Qué lindo ¿No?_

_¿De qué me hablas?_ – Le respondo ya comenzando a enojarme.

_No me digas que no has visto las fotos que hay en internet. El rumor de la semana es que estas teniendo un romance con tu jefecita que hace que TU NOVIA quede como la cornuda más grande. Cero respeto Rachel, pensaba que éramos amigas y a la primera ya te has follado a mi ex. Por eso Charlie hace lo que hace_ – Me reclama

_¡NO HE FOLLADO CON NADIE!_ – Le contesto - _¿Y qué está haciendo Charlie?_ – Le reclamo.

_Pero no importa AMIGA_ – Recalca con su tono de voz sarcástico y no toma en cuenta mi pregunta– _Cuando te des cuenta de las mentiras de Quinn, yo estaré aquí para consolarte, ¿Por qué sabes que solo te está utilizando? ¿Cierto? Te apuesto que se ha disculpado, que te toma en cuenta, que te regala dulces de la nada o pequeños presente_ – En mi cabeza van pasando imágenes de estos días con Quinn – _Que te roza sin querer la mano o te pide jugar a las cartas en su habitación_ – La última noche en el hotel me había pedido jugar al naipe y nos quedamos dormida juntas. Comienzo a enlazar las palabras de Jenny con las acciones de Quinn - _Así empieza, ¿te ha dado la charla de la amistad? ¿O de los pies helados? ¿Pero te ha contado de su pasado? ¿De por qué desaparece? ¿De las llamadas misteriosas antes de dormir?_

Quedamos en silencio, yo procesando todas las imágenes en mi cabeza, en las palabras y conversaciones de mi compañera. Las llamadas misteriosas que siempre tenía durante el día. Me iba molestando de a poco porque todo lo que decía Jenny, realmente tenían un poco de razón.

_Charlie te ama, no cambies un Porsche por un Renault, te lo digo como amiga Rachel. Yo conozco a Quinn Fabray y tú la conoces. Sabes que en algún momento aparecerá la perra que te hizo la vida imposible. Todo es una ilusión. La Quinn tierna, amable y linda que vez ahora es solo una máscara._

_Okey, Jenny después hablamos_ - Le respondo cabizbaja comprendiendo sus palabras.

_Bueno, Bye ¡Te quiero!_ – y me corta.

En ese momento empiezo a buscar por internet las fotos que me había mencionado Jenny y aparecieron varios artículos que me relacionaban con Quinn. _"La nueva conquista de Rachel Berry_" decía uno con una foto que salíamos jugando en un parque, otro mencionaba nuestra química no solo era de trabajo sino en lo sentimental junto a una foto que le estaba dando de probar a Quinn mi postre en un restaurant italiano. En ese momento me llega un mensaje de texto de Charlie - _"Te amo y te extraño mucho. Lo siento por no apoyarte en tus proyectos pero tengo miedo de perderte porque sin ti yo no soy nada. Charlie"_ – Miro el mensaje y lo leo varias veces. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿A que estoy jugando? Charlie me ama y Jenny tiene razón en todo.

_Una flor por tus pensamientos_ – Me dice Quinn sonriendo acercándome una pequeña flor.

_¿Sabes dónde deberías meterte esa flor?_ – Le respondo de malas ganas dándome vuelta en mi asiento.

_Okey, no quiero saber ¿Estás bien? ¿Mejor un dulce?_ – Me doy vuelta para contestarle enojada pero me encuentro con su sexy y blanca sonrisa regalándome un pequeño dulce – _¿Necesitas azúcar en tu vida?_ _A mi hasta me persiguen las hormigas de lo dulce que soy_ – Sonríe y me molesto más de lo que estaba.

_¡QUINN! ¡BASTA!_ – La regaño – _No quiero nada de ti. ¡Entiende! Déjame tranquila_ – Me levanto hacía donde estaban las literas y me acuesto. ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? Es obvio que Jenny tiene razón me digo mentalmente. Me regaño por caer en el efecto Fabray, me regaño por creerle, me regaño por hacer sentir mal a Charlie, por Jenny y por todo. Me siento mal y mala ¿Cómo pude caer así? ¿Es obvio que Quinn me utiliza? Y con esos pensamientos me voy quedando dormida.

* * *

_¡Señorita!_ – Siento que me mueven un poco -_ ¿Señorita? Ya llegamos a nuestro destino_ – Trato de abrir mis ojos y me enfoco en el señor conductor que me está al lado de mi litera tratándome de despertar –_ Disculpe, Ya llegamos a nuestro destino_ – Me repite sonriendo algo apenado –

_Oh muchas gracias_ – Le respondo incorporándome.

_El señor Marshall está en el hotel con la señorita Fabray_ – Me dice ya cuando trato de arreglar mi ropa.

_¿El señor Marshall?_ – Le digo asustada ¿Qué está haciendo acá nuestro jefe? ¿Le habrá molestado las fotos? ¿O los rumores?

_Sí, me ha pedido que la despierte para que vaya a su habitación por mientras que conversa con la Señorita Fabray_ – Me dice aún apenado.

_¿No le ha comentado nada más?_ – Le pregunto ya peinada y un poco maquillada.

_No, pero si quiere conversar con él, lo puede ver en el lobby del hotel. Permiso_ – Se despide el señor conductor. Okey tengo que aprenderme como se llama.

_Gracias_- Le susurro arreglando mis cosas.

* * *

Ya en el lobby del hotel, no veo ni a Quinn y ni a nuestro jefe por lo que me acerco a recepción.

_¡Buenas noches! ¿Reservaciones de Lucy Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry?_ – Le digo a la chica que se encuentra atrás del mesón.

_Si, un momento por favor_ – Me responde amablemente - _¿Señorita Berry_? – Asiento con la cabeza – _215 es su habitación, la señorita Fabray especifico que no tomaría su habitación hasta el momento_ – Me comenta de lo más amable – _Llamaré a un botón para que le cargue su equipaje_ – y toma su teléfono.

Uff menos mal que esta vez no tendríamos habitaciones juntas pero ¿Quinn específico que no tomaría la suya hasta el momento? ¿Qué significaba eso? Interrumpe mis pensamientos un joven que me indica que lo siga. Al pasar nuevamente por el lobby me detengo un momento ya que veo una pequeña niña sentada junto a su pequeña maleta de Hello Kitty. Sus piececitos se mueven en el aire en la gran silla y mira hacia el suelo sin subir su cabeza. Me produce ternura y pena que este ahí. Miro hacia todos lados buscando a sus padres o algún familiar ya que es demasiado peligro que una pequeña este ahí sola. El joven interrumpe nuevamente mis pensamientos haciendo que vuelva a mi camino.

Ya en mi habitación voy a darme una ducha pero sigo sin poderme sacar la intranquilidad de la pequeña en el lobby. Espero que no le pase nada y sus padres hayan estado cerca. Mis padres nunca me dejaron sola en los viajes que hacíamos ¡oh mis padres! Aprovecho de llamarlos y miro que tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Santana.

_¡Berry!_ – Santana me saluda ¿Asustada? - _¿Cómo estás?_ – Me extraña que no haya empezado con algún comentario ofensivamente sexual.

_Bien, ¿Qué pasa?_ – Le respondo extrañada

_¿Has visto a Quinn?_ – Me dice y su tono de voz me da miedo. No porque sea su tono de voz malvado sino porque presiento que algo ha pasado.

_La veo siempre. Te recuerdo que llevamos viajando JUNTAS como una semana ¿Qué te pasa Santana?_ – La cuestiono

_Ya, ya si pero has hablado con ella ahora ¿Dónde está?_

_Santana ¿Qué mierda te pasa?_ – le respondo un poco alterada

_¡EL VOCABULARIO BERRY! ¡CUIDADO!_ – Me regaña y sé que pasa algo, bueno no sé exactamente pero sé que pasará.

_¿El vocabulario? Santana ¿Estas bien?_

_Rachel, te diré una pura cosa antes de que te espantes y hagas un drama de esto. Por favor no te cierres, escucha primero y después sacas conclusiones. Cuando lo sepas, no las lastimes. No quiero que dañes a mis rubias_ – Me suplica mi amiga y definitivamente los aliens me la raptaron porque no entiendo nada.

_¿Qué?_ – Le respondo extrañada - _¿Qué rubias?_

_Ya Berry ve a hablar con Quinn y por favor si tienes que insultar o algo. Te aguantas y me llamas a MÍ. Chao_ – Y me corta.

La conversación me deja más preocupada de antes. Algo está pasando y sé que es malo. Llamo a mis padres y extrañamente me dan el mismo sermón que Santana ya que habían hablado con ella hace un par de horas, Lo extraño que estaban protegiendo a ¿Quinn? ¿Qué mierda pasa en este mundo? ¿Cuántas horas dormí en el bus? Me pregunto. Mi curiosidad esta al máximo y la única que me puede responder es esa rubia endemoniada que ha dado vuelta hasta mis padres.

Bajo hasta la recepción y veo a Quinn discutir en unos de los pasillos con el señor Marshall. No sé si acercarme ya que veo a mi rubia compañera en su faceta de perra en toda su gloria. Me acerco un poco hacia el lobby y sigue la pequeña ahí. Mi pecho se aprieta de ternura ya que está en la misma posición de hace una hora atrás, con sus piececitos en el aire junto a su maletita. Me acerco un poco a ella, es una niña preciosa, lleva un vestido floreado, con zapatitos negros con calcetas de princesas y su cabello rubio tomado en una coleta.

_¡Hola!_ – Le susurro sentándome en la silla de al lado - _¿Dónde están tus padre pequeña?_ – Levanta su cabeza y sus ojos son de una combinación de pardos con verdes que me dan un aire extrañamente familiar, me sonríe tímidamente y baja su cabecita nuevamente.

_Sé que no debes hablar con extraño. Eso está b_… - Me interrumpo ya que me está negando con su cabecita y sacando un papel arrugado de su mano. Me lo entrega y baja su cabeza nuevamente pero ahora veo que se le asoma una pequeña sonrisa. Abro el papel y veo que es un artículo de una revista que salimos con Quinn en el parque que además es el mismo que vi en internet hace un rato - _¡OH! ¿Me conoces?_ – Le digo y ella solo asiente pidiéndome con sus pequeñas manos el artículo volviendo a su posición inicial.- _¿Pero y tus padres?_ – Le vuelvo a preguntar

_Estoy esperando a mi mami_ – Dice tímidamente y siento que mi mundo se descontrola porque solo me conquisto con su voz. Nunca me había pasado que un niño me provocará tanta ternura. Me estaba aguantando de abrazarla y protegerla con mis brazos. No quería asustarla y además se vería bastante extraño. Este lado maternal nunca había salido a relucir ¡Ah ahora quiero un bebé! Me digo mentalmente Ok, Berry cálmate.

_¿Y dónde está tu mami?_ – Le pregunto y su manito apunta al pasillo –_ Okey, ¿Puedo esperar contigo hasta que llegue tu mami?_ – Ella solo asiente volviendo a mover sus pies en el aire- ¿Qué edad tienes pequeña? – Se concentra y mira sus manitos. Después de un rato levanta su cabeza y me señala sonriendo cuatro deditos.- _¡Oh! Que grandes eres y tienes una sonrisa muy linda_– Le digo tiernamente. En ese momento veo a una Quinn cabizbaja que sale del pasillo con el señor Marshall. Levanta su mirada y automáticamente sus ojos se conectan con los míos. Veo ¿Pánico? ¿Tristeza? No logro descifrar su mirada lo cual me produce preocupación

_¡MAMI!_ – Grita la niña al lado mío que se levanta rápidamente para correr hacia el pasillo. Me levanto y oh dios ahora sí que esto debe ser una broma. Quinn agarra en el aire a la pequeña que la abraza y la besa por todo su rostro. Quinn la aprieta sobre su pecho devolviéndole cada caricia que recibe y empiezo a enlazar las palabras de Santana y mis padres. ¿Mami? Me empieza a faltar el aire ¿Le ha dicho mami? Sostengo mi frente y creo que me voy a desmayar ¿4 años? Oh por dios, el artículo que tenía en sus manitos. Su mami estaba en el pasillo, oh por dios ¡es rubia! Respira Rachel, inhala, exhala, exhala, exhala, exhala. Comienzo a hiperventilar y a sudar. Mis rodillas flaquean, se me nubla la vista y siento que caigo.

Unos brazos me afirman de la cintura y me agarra fuertemente - _¿Rachel?_ – Me dice esa voz asustada que conozco perfectamente -_ ¿Estas bien?_ – Me pregunta y salgo de mi dramático estado. Veo que la pequeña está al lado de Quinn con su carita asustada y trato de componerme.

_Si, si… pe… pero…_ - Miro a Quinn que se para frente a mi sujetando a la pequeña de la mano- l_a… yo… la… niña… tú… yo…. Oh por dios, el artículo Quinn_- Me mira extrañada- t_ú y ella ¿Mami?_ – Le pregunto con el tartamudeo entremedio donde ella solo me regala su sonrisa apenada. La pequeña tira de su pantalón que hace que baje a su estatura.

Mami, ella… ella… mamí… ella es linda y graciosa– Le susurra tímidamente y se esconde en el cuello de una sonriente Quinn.

_Sí mi vida, es muy linda. Bebé ve a buscar tu maleta y dejamos respirar un poco a Rachel_ – Le responde alejándose de mí un poco y la niña rápidamente va en búsqueda de su maletita. Veo en silencio toda la interacción entre ambas y todavía no entiendo lo que pasa. Ya estando junto a mi nuevamente, Quinn pronuncia algo que cambiaría mi vida dramáticamente– _Rachel, te presento a Beth_ – Me dice sonriendo – _Mi hija_ – ahogo un pequeño gritito con mi mano, con la otra agarro mi corazón que late como estúpido y sin más, todo se vuelve negro...

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Se agradecen los Rw, Follow, FAV y PM. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia._


End file.
